ANGELS PLEASURES
by my love wu yi fan
Summary: Huang Zi Tao, seorang pemburu vampire yang memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak dipunyai pemburu lain. Keistimewaan itu membuatnya disewa oleh Kris, seorang malaikat tertinggi yang terkenal sangat berbahaya dan mematikan. Sementara itu, Kris tidak menduga jika Tao ternyata mampu membuat hatinya yang dingin dan keras menjadi goyah. Official Couple EXO. Pairing KRISTAO, TAORIS
1. Chapter 1

**ANGELS PLEASURES**

**Author :my love wu yi fan**

**Cast : KRISTAO and member EXO**

**Pairing : official couple.**

**Genre : Fantacy / Drama**

**Rating : M. konten yang ada dalam FF ini untuk dewasa. Bukan berarti FF ini bakal yadong banget yah meskipun tetep ada dong yadongnya *ketawa setan*... Cuma FF ini bakal berdarah-darah. Namanya juga vampire dan malaikat.**

**Warning : Author geje tapi cantik. **

**Mungkin nanti jangan marah yah kalau ada member exo yang perannya jahat atau author nistakan.**

**FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL NALINI SINGH.**

**Ga suka ya ga usah baca**

**REVIEW SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA YAH JANGAN JADI PEMBACA GELAP. KARENA KEGELAPAN HANYA MILIK KAI *peace***

**Enjoy Reading.**

Summary

Huang Zi Tao, seorang pemburu vampire yang memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak dipunyai pemburu lain. Keistimewaan itu membuatnya disewa oleh Kris, seorang malaikat tertinggi yang terkenal sangat berbahaya dan mematikan.

Sementara itu, Kris tidak menduga jika Tao ternyata mampu membuat hatinya yang dingin dan keras menjadi goyah. Daya tarik kris yang sulit ditolak tetap merasuk ke jiwanya dan sewaktu-waktu dapat menghancurkannya.

**Enjoy Reading.**

Saat Tao memberitahu orang-orang bahwa ia adalah seorang pemburu vampire, reaksi pertama mereka adalah terperanjat diikuti dengan, "kau berkeliaran sambil menikam kayu yang tajam itu ke jantung busuk mereka?"

Oke. Mungkin kata-kata mereka lebih bervariasi. Kata-kata itu membuatnya ingin mencari para pendongeng dari abad ke limabelas yang pertama kali mengarang kisah itu.

Tao tidak pernah menikam vampire. Ia melacak mereka, menangkap mereka dan memulangkan mereka pada tuan mereka—Malaikat. Tao bekerja pada sebuah Asosiasi pemburu vampire. Kau bahkan tidak akan menyangka bahwa Tao "Memiliki Izin Untuk Memburu Vampire Dan Berbagai Makhluk Lain Sejenisnya". Ia memang mendapat kekayaan yang berlimpah dari pekerjaannya itu. Memang harus begitu mengingat bahwa leher para pemburu sering menjadi korban.

Ia sudah terjebak di sebuah sudut gang sempit di daerah pinggiran kota seoul selama empat jam terakhir. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, ramping tapi juga atletis dengan rambut hitam dengan mata yang tajam. Tompel di tengah jidatnya lah yang menjadi sumber masalah. Menurut TTM_Teman Tapi Musuhnya, Kai ia seperti mengenakan tanda yang mengumumkan kehadirannya sendiri. Maka dari itu ia banyak mengoleksi topi untuk menyamarkan tompet nista di jidatnya itu.

Sesuatu berdesir di belakangnya. Ia membalikkan badan... dan berhadap-hadapan dengan seekor kucing penguntit dengan mata tajam yang menyala dalam kegelapan. Setelah yakin bahwa itu bukan siluman kucing atau makhluk jadi-jadian, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke trotoar. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia melihat kilat aneh dalam mata kucing itu.

"sebenarnya dimana kau berada?" gumam tao. Vampire satu ini telah membawa tao ke sebuah pengejaran yang meriah akibat kebodohan vampire itu sendiri. Vampire itu tak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Hal bodoh itulah yang membuatnya tidak mudak diperkirakan. Dan hal itulah yang menyusahkan Tao kali ini.

Kai pernah bertanya kepada tao apa ia tak merasa iba memburu vampire yang tak berdaya dan menyeret mereka kembali ke dalam kehidupan perbudakan mutlak. Kai tertawa histeris pada saat itu. Tidak, ia tak merasa iba. Tao berpikiran sama seperti kai. Para vampire lah yang memilih perbudakan itu. Jangka waktunya sekitar seratus tahun dimulai saat mereka mengajukan petisi kepada para malaikat untuk mengubah mereka menjadi makhluk yang hampir abadi. Kalau saja mereka tetap menjadi manusia, kalau saja mereka bersedia dimakamkan dengan damai, maka mereka tak perlu terikat dengan kontrak yang disegel dengan darah. Dan walaupun para malaikat mendapat keuntungan dari posisi mereka, kontrak tetaplah kontrak.

Seberkas cahaya terlihat di jalanan.

_YYYYEEEEAAAHHHHHH_

Itu target tao, sedang menghisap cerutu dan membual di ponselnya tentang bagaimana ia sudah menjadi makhluk merdeka dan sekarang tak ada malaikat bawel yang bisa memberi perintahnya lagi. Bahkan dengan jarak beberapa langkah, tao sudah dapat mencium bau keringat yang merebak di ketek si vampire. Perubahan menjadi vampire belum cukup melebur lemaknya yang sudah seperti mantel kedua itu. Cih, apa ia pikir ia bisa mangkir dari kontrak dengan malaikat? Dunia akan runtuh sebelum itu terjadi.

Idiot.

Sambil berjalan, tao melepaskan topinya dan menjejalkannya ke kantong belakang celananya. Rambutnya tergerai bagaikan awan hitam yang lembut, berkilau. Tidak masalah. Tao mungkin dikenali oleh vampire lokal karena tompel yang menempel indah nan menggemaskan di jidatnya, tapi vampire yang satu ini memiliki aksen Jepang. Tuannya menginginkan peliharaannya ini dipulangkan ke Jepang secepatnya.

"punya pulpen?"

Vampire itu tersentak dan menjatuhkan ponselnya. Tao hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata. Vampire bodoh itu bahkan belum terbentuk sempurna. Taring yang ia tunjukkan ternyata masih gigi susu. Pantas saja tuannya begitu kesal. Si bodoh ini pasti baru melayani tuannya selama satu tahun lalu kabur. Bocah ingusan, umpatku dalam hati.

"maaf", kata tao sambil tersenyum sewaktu si vampire memungut ponsel dan memperhatikannya. Tao tahu apa yang vampire itu lihat. Seorang pria manis seorang diri dengan tompel yang menarik, memakai celana jeans usang dengan atasan ketat dengan warna yang senada dan kelihatannya tidak bersenjata.

Karena si vampire masih bodoh, pemandangan itu membuatnya santai. "tentu manis". Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen. Pada saat itulah tao mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sebelah tangannya menjangkau ke belakang dan ke balik atasannya. "tut. Tut. Mr. Nakamura sangat kecewa terhadapmu". Ia sudah mengambil dan mengaitkan kalung itu ke leher si vampire sebelum si vampire sempat mencerna perkataan tao di otaknya. Mata si vampire melotot dan tampak merah. Vampire itu tidak berusaha melepaskan diri alih-alih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajah si vampire.

Tao pasti sudah mengasihaninya kalau belum tahu bahwa si vampire sudah mencabik lima leher manusia sewaktu melarikan diri. Itu tidak bisa diterima. Para malaikat melindungi piaraan mereka, tetapi mereka juga punya batasan. Mr. Nakamura telah mengizinkan kekerasan dalam bentuk apapun yang diperlukan untuk menangani vampire ingusan ini.

"ikuti aku". si vampire mengekor di belakangnya seperti anak anjing yang di iming-imingi tulang. Sial, betapa ia menyukai kalung itu. Teman baiknya, luhan senang menembak target dengan anak panah sungguhan. Mata panahnya telah diakali sehingga membuat _chipp _pengendali sama dengan chip yang membuat kalungnya begitu efektif. Begitu kalung menyentuh kulit, chip akan langsung mengirimkan gelombang elektromagnetik yang menyebabkan gangguan arus pendek sementara terhadap syaraf vampire. Sehingga vampire lebih mudah untuk dipengaruhi.

Tao membuka pintu di sisi penumpang dari mobil yang ia parkir tak jauh dari situ. "masuk".

Si bayi besar dengan susah payah menjejalkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil.

Setelah mengenakan sabuk pengaman untuk vampire, tao menelpon kepala keamanan Mr. Nakamura. "aku sudah menangkapnya".

Suara di ujung sana menyuruh Tao untuk mengantar tangkapannya ke sebuah lapangan terbang pribadi.

Tao menutup ponsel dan mulai mengemudi. Setelah sampai di lapangan terbang, tao melewati petugas pengamanan dan diantar ke landasan terbang. Tim yang ditugaskan untuk mengantar si vampire kembali ke Jepang sudah menunggu di samping sebuah pesawat jet yang mewah. Tao membawa tawanan itu pada mereka dan langsung masuk. Ia harus memastikan vampire itu masuk ke dalam pesawat, karena tim pengantar tidak punya izin untuk menangani vampire pada perjalanan ini. jelas, Mr. Nakamura tidak mau mengambil risiko yang dapat menyebabkan dirinya dituntut oleh Asosiasi Perlindungan Vampir (APV).

Tao membawa vampire itu menaiki tangga dan menuju ke sebuah peti besar, "masuk".

Vampire itu masuk kemudian membalikkan badan dan menghadap tao, kengerian membanjirinya.

"maaf, bro. Kau membunuh tiga orang wanita dan dua orang anak tak berdosa. Tidak ada belas kasihan untukmu". Setelah menutup peti, tao menggembok peti itu. "dia sudah siap berangkat".

Ketua tim itu memandang kagum pada tao, "sama sekali tak cedera. Luar biasa". Ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada tao. "transfernya sudah dilakukan ke rekening Asosiasi-mu sesuai perjanjian".

Tao mengecek slip transfer itu, "Mr. Nakamura baik sekali".

"bonus untuk penangkapan target lebih awal dan tanpa cedera. Mr. Nakamura mempunyai rencana untuknya. Vampire itu adalah sekertaris kesayangannya".

Tao meringis. Kerugian dari menjadi makhluk abadi adalah aa banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan terhadapmu dan kau tetap saja tidak mati. Ia pernah bertemu dengan seorang vampire yang kedua kakinya dipotong tanpa menggunakan obat bius. Ketika regu penyelamat Asosiasi membebaskannya dari cengkraman kelompok pembenci vampire yang menculiknya, ia sudah tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Tapi ada sebuah video yang merekam bahwa vampire yang dianiaya itu tetap sadar selama prosesnya. Menurut Tao, para malaikat tidak menunjukkan video tersebut kepada para pengaju petisi yang datang berbondong-bondong ke hadapan mereka, memohon untuk diubah menjadi vampire.

Para malaikat hanya menciptakan sekitar seratus vampire setiap tahunnya. Dan dari apa yang sudah disaksikan oleh Tao, yang memohon ternyata lebih banyak, ada jutaan orang jumlahnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Setahunya, harga keabadian jauh terlalu mahal. Lebih baik hidup bebas dan berubah menjadi debu kalau waktunya tiba. Daripada terkunci di kotak kayu selagi memantikan takdir yang akan diputuskan tuanmu untukmu.

"tolong sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku pada Mr. Nakamura atas kemurahan hatinya".

Si pengawal mengangguk. "sepertinya kau belum terikat". Ia menatap tao dengan tatapan menggoda. Sebuah ajakan kencan. Aku memang single karena selama kontrak dengan Asosiasi, para pemburu yang aktif tidak boleh menikah dulu.

"ya. Aku bisa bekerja dengan baik". Ucap tao acuh. Ia lebih suka menuntaskan sebuah perjanjian pekerjaan sebelum menerima yang berikutnya. Selalu ada vampire yang harus diburu. Pekerjaan ini memang tidak pernah sepi. "Mr. Nakamura ingin aku mencari vampire lainnya?"

"bukan. Ada temannya yang membutuhkan jasamu". Si ketua tim menyerahkan amplop yang kedua. Yang satu ini masih tersegel rapi. "janji pertemuannya besok pagi jam delapan. Tolong pastikan kau hadir. Masalah ini sudah dikonfirmasikan dengan Asosiasimu. Uang mukanya sudah dibayar".

Jika Asosiasi menyetujuinya, maka sudah pasti Tao akan menerimanya karena perburuan ini resmi. "tentu saja. Dimana pertemuannya?"

"pulau jeju".

Jiwa Tao menjadi sedingin es. Karena dua kata itu hanya bisa mengisyaratkan perintah dari seorang malaikat. Bahkan malaikat juga memiliki strata sosial dan ia tahu persis siapa yang berada di puncak paling atas. Tapi, secepat datangnya, ketakutan itu pun langsung lenyap. Mr. Nakamura meskipun berkuasa, tidak mungkin mengenal malaikat tertinggi, anggota Kelompok Sepuluh yang berhak memutuskan siapa yang akan diciptakan dan siapa yang akan menciptakan.

"ada masalah?"

Kepala Tao terangkat ketika mendengar komentar pelan si ketua tim. "tidak, tentu saja tidak ada masalah". Ia melirik jam tangannya. "sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang". Tao menyingkir dari ruangan pesawat pribadi yang nyaman dan muatannya yang berbau tengik itu.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ada banyak vampire dungu yang diciptakan. Mungkin mereka akan baik-baik saja pada awalnya tapi mulai mencari gara-gara setelah meminum darah selama beberapa tahun. Tidak ada yang tahu akibat dari cairan itu terhadap otakumu.

Sambil mengangkat bahu, tao masuk ke mobil. Ia sangat penasaran dengan isi amplop itu, namun ia akan menunggu hingga sampai di apartemennya yang terletak di pinggiran pulau Jeju yang indah.

Begitu masuk ke dalam apartemennya, tao melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan menuju bak mandi dan pancurannya yang mewah. Biasanya, ia melakukan suatu ritual yang terdiri atas membersihkan kotoran dan mengoleskan berbagai cream yang dapat merawat kulitnya agar tetap lembut. Menurut Kai, kebiasaan feminin itu menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang sangat konyol. Kai terus menggodanya tentang itu, tapi terakhir kali Kai membuka mulut besarnya, tao menanggapinya dengan mengatakan bahwa kulit kusam kai akan jauh lebih segar jika memakai cream perawatan dan diberi pelembab.

Akan tetapi, malam ini tao tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mandi berlama-lama. Setelah mengenakai bathrobe, tao membuat secangkir teh dan duduk di ranjang. Dalam waktu sedetik, tao sudah merobek amplop yang membuatnya sangat penasaran itu.

Kertasnya tebal, watermarknya elegan. Dan... oh Tuhan, dari nama yang tertera di bagian bawah kertas itu yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan hingga ingin kabur dan mengemasi barang-barang secepatnya. Kabur ke kutub utara hingga tidak ada yang dapat menemukannya.

Merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang tadi dibacanya, tao membaca tulisan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kata-katanya TETAP TIDAK BERUBAH.

_Aku akan senang sekali jika kau mau sarapan bersamaku. Pukul delapan pagi. _

_Kris_

Tidak ada alamat. Tapi tao tidak membutuhkannya. Dengan mendongak, ia bisa melihat cahaya terang yang berasal dari Angel Tower melalui jendela besar yang membuat apartemen ini sangat mahal. Hal menarik bukan, bisa menikmati pemandangan malaikat yang terbang dari balkon ke balkon Tower yang tinggi.

Pada malam hari, mereka tampak seperti bayangan yang halus dan gelap. Tapi pada siang hari, sayap mereka berkilauan di bawah cahaya matahari. Gerak gerik mereka luar biasa anggun. Mereka datang dan pergi sepanjang hari. Tapi terkadang tao hanya melihat mereka duduk di atas balkon yang tinggi, dengan kaki tergantung di pinggirannya.

Malaikat tersebut sebagian besar berusia ribuan tahun lebih tua darinya, pemandangan itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Biasanya, mereka menjaga jarak. Begitu jauh dari aktivitas wajar dan membosankan manusia yang tidak dapat disebut normal.

Besok ia juga akan berada di atas menara yang terdiri atas cahaya dan kaca itu. Tapi yang harus ia temui bukanlah salah seorang malaikat muda yang mungkin lebih ramah. Bukan, besok ia akan duduk berhadapan dengan sang malaikat tertinggi.

_KRIS_

Tao membungkukkan badan, perutnya mual.

~TBC~

Annyeong readers sekalian, kali ini author membawakan sebuah fanfic yang ratednya M. Gilaaaaa kira-kira dosa ga yah author nulis FF yang ratednya M?

FF ini author dedikasikan untuk teman baik author . ini semua gara-gara nazar author yang bilang kalau dia ga jadi pergi, author bakalan bikin FF yang ratednya M *nista banget yah*.

Oh iya maaf juga kalau di Chapter in belum ada unsur M. karena kan baru prolog masa udah ada M.

Tolong review ya biar author makin semangat nulisnya.

Salam ketjup manja dari author :*


	2. Angels Pleasures Ch 2

**ANGELS PLEASURES**

**Author :my love wu yi fan**

**Cast : KRISTAO and member EXO**

**Pairing : official couple.**

**Genre : Fantacy / Drama**

**Rating : M. konten yang ada dalam FF ini untuk dewasa. Bukan berarti FF ini bakal yadong banget yah meskipun tetep ada dong yadongnya *ketawa setan*... Cuma FF ini bakal berdarah-darah. Namanya juga vampire dan malaikat.**

**Warning : Author geje tapi cantik. **

**Mungkin nanti jangan marah yah kalau ada member exo yang perannya jahat atau author nistakan.**

**FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL NALINI SINGH.**

**Ga suka ya ga usah baca**

**REVIEW SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA YAH JANGAN JADI PEMBACA GELAP. KARENA KEGELAPAN HANYA MILIK KAI *peace***

**Enjoy Reading.**

Summary

Huang Zi Tao, seorang pemburu vampire yang memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak dipunyai pemburu lain. Keistimewaan itu membuatnya disewa oleh Kris, seorang malaikat tertinggi yang terkenal sangat berbahaya dan mematikan.

Sementara itu, Kris tidak menduga jika Tao ternyata mampu membuat hatinya yang dingin dan keras menjadi goyah. Daya tarik kris yang sulit ditolak tetap merasuk ke jiwanya dan sewaktu-waktu dapat menghancurkannya.

.

.

.

**Enjoy Reading.**

Hal pertama yang Tao lakukan begitu pulih dari keinginan untuk muntah adalah menghubungi Asosiasi. "aku ingin bicara dengan Luhan", katanya kepada resepsionis.

"tolong tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menghubungkannya pada direktur".

Luhan mengangkat telpon, "wah dari mana ya aku tahu kau akan menghubungiku hari ini?"

Tangan Tao mencengkram erat telpon. "Luhan, tolong katakan padaku bahwa aku sedang berkhayal dan kau tidak menugaskanku untuk bekerja bagi seorang malaikat tertinggi".

"emmmm... hhhmmmm", Xi Luhan, Direktur Asosiasi yang menangani seluruh wilayah Korea dan Tiongkok. Seorang pria yang sangat tangguh walaupun wajahnya sangat cantik dan menggoda iman pria straight untuk menjadi gay. Dan oh Tuhan kenapa dia sekarang terdengar seperti remaja perempuan yang sedang gugup? "aduh, tao aku tidak mungkin berkata tidak".

"memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Membunuhmu?", teriak Tao kesal.

"mungkin", gumam Luhan. "vampire pesuruhnya menegaskan bahwa dia menginginkanmu. Dan bahwa _dia_ tidak terbiasa ditolak".

"kau berusaha menolak", suara sinis dan menusuk keluar dari mulut kucing tao.

Luhan berdecak sebal, "aku ini teman baikmu. Hormati aku sedikit".

Setelah menghempaskan tubuh ke bantalan sofa, tao memandangi tower. "apa pekerjaannya?"

"aku tidak tahu". luhan mulai berbicara pelan dan lembut. "jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan repot-repot menenangkanmu".

Tao tidak menjawab perkataan Luhan. Otaknya sibuk berpikir memikirkan tuxedo apa yang akan digunakannya jika nanti dia mati. _Oh tuhan haruskah aku meyiapkan tuxedo itu sekarang? Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Aku bahkan belum menikah,_ pikir tao liar.

"hei, tao kau tertidur ya atau kau sedang memikirkan malaikat tertinggimu?"

"pikiran buruk sepertinya. Jika aku mati, maka asosiasi yang akan membayar biaya pembuatan tuxedo mewahku", tuntut tao. Tao memicingkan mata ketika ia melihat seorang malaikat yang mendarat di atas tower. Jantungnya berdegup waktu sayap malaikat itu dikepakkan untuk memperlambat pendaratan. "luhan, apa vampire itu bilang kenapa Kris menginginkanku?"

"tentu. Katanya kris menginginkan yang terbaik".

Seketika tao merasa jantungnya ditusuk besi berkarat. Perkataan itu hanya bermakna satu hal.

.

.

.

"aku yang terbaik", gumam tao keesokan paginya ketika ia turun dari taksi di depan bangunan luar biasa yang bernama Angel Tower itu. "aku yang terbaik".

"hei, bung, kau mau bayar atau terus mengoceh sendiri?"

"apa? Oh". Tao mengeluarkan uangnya, "ambil saja kembaliannya".

Si supir tersenyum cerah, "terima kasih. Apa ada perburuan besar?"

Tao tidak bertanya bagaimana namja itu bisa tahu kalau ia seorang pemburu. Yap, tentu saja karena tompel sialan di jidatku ini yang mengumumkan kedatanganku. "tidak. Tapi kemungkinan besar aku akan mati mengenaskan dalam beberapa jam lagi. Jadi sebaiknya aku berbuat baik dan membesarkan harapan agar aku masuk surga".

Si supir taksi mengira tao sedang bercanda. Ia masih tertawa ketika membawa mobilnya pergi. Tao mengambil kacamata hitamnya di lekukan kerah kemeja hitamnya dan merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa ketika ia mengenakannya. Seakan-akan kacamata itu dapat melindunginya dari nasib buruk. Oh dan jangan lupakan mata pandanya yang kurang tidur dan kelelahan tentu akan sangat merusak penampilannya karena yang akan dia temui kali ini adalah Kris, malaikat tertinggi.

Indra penglihatan bukan satu-satunya indra yang diandalkan jika sudah berurusan dengan vampire. Tao dapat merasakan beberapa dari mereka berdiri di sepanjang sisi tower tapi masih ada sekitar dua puluh orang lagi yang sedang bersembuyi atau berjalan di semak-semak kebun itu. Semuanya mengenakan setelan gelap yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih, rambut mereka tertata rapi dan sempurna seperti gaya agen-agen rahasia. Kacamata hitam dan _earpiece _tersembunyi menyempurnakan kesan agen rahasia yang mereka tampilkan.

Kesan yang sangat ditonjolkan dari vampire-vampire ini adalah bahwa mereka sudah hidup untuk waktu yang lama. Bau mereka kuat—suram, tapi menggelisahkan. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa mereka menjaga Angel Tower, bukti kuat bahwa mereka vampire cerdas dan berbahaya. Mereka dengan santai dan elegan berjalan menuju jalanan yang bermandikan cahaya matahari. Tidak ada sorang pun dari mereka yang terbakar. Reaksi seperti sinar matahari seperti itu —mitos lain yang digemari para pembuat film. Nyatanya sebagian besar dari mereka bisa berkeliaran dua pulum empat jam perhari. Beberapa vampire yang memiliki kepekaan terhadap sinar matahari pun tidak "mati" ketika matahari menyinari mereka. Mereka hanya perlu memakai kacamata hitam. "dan sekarang kau mengulur-ulur waktu... tidak lama lagi kau akan mengarang syair mengenai kebun ini", gumam tao pelan. "kau seorang profesional. Kau yang terbaik. Kau pasti bisa melakukan ini".

Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan para malaikat yang ia tahu sedang berterbangan di atas kepalanya, tao mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya secara terang-terangan. Seorang vampire membukakan pintu untu tao, "langsung saja ke meja resepsionis".

Tao mengerjap dan melepas kacamatanya. "kau tidak mau memeriksa tanda pengenalku?"

"kau sudah ditunggu", jawab resepsionis itu anggun.

Bau vampire penjaga pintu yang terselubung dan menarik itu—suatu ciri yang dianggap sebagai adaptasi evolusioner terhadap kemampuan melacak para pemburu. Vampire ini pasti sudah sangat tua.

Lobi berpendingin yang terlihat luas itu didominasi marmer berwarna abu-abu gelap yang dihiasi oleh garis emas tipis. Kesan yang ditimbulkan adalah kekayaan, selera, dan intimidasi terselubung. Tiba-tiba tao merasa lega karena ia tidak menganakan kaos dan jeans usangnya. Ia kini memakai kemeja hitam yang tampak pas ditubuhnya dengan celana bahan yang membalut indah kaki jenjangnya yang berotot. Hasil dari latihan selama bertahun-tahun dan tentu saja perkerjaannya.

Sepatunya menimbulkan suara tajam yang terkesan resmi di lantai marmer itu ketika ia melintasi lobi. Tao mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Resepsionis tadi mengantar tao menuju lift.

"kau pasti terburu-buru tadi. Sekarang baru jam 07.30", resepsionis itu tersenyum. Senyum yang diwarnai pengetahuan kuno dengan pengalaman selama berabad-abad.

"perjalanannya lancar. Apa aku terlalu cepat?"

"tidak. Ia sudah menunggumu". Senyum resepsionis itu memudar, digantikan oleh ekspresi kecewa. "kukira kau akan terlihatt... lebih menakutkan. Kau benar-benar tampan dan manis. Dan tompel itu... benar-benar membuatmu tampak konyol".

Yah dan menurutnya aku adalah seorang Peri Gigi yang lucu. "coba kutebak, kau kira aku akan membawa pedang besar dan memiliki tanduk yang sebesar belalai gajah?". Tao mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. "kau seorang vampire. Kau tahu semua itu tidak benar".

Ekspresi resepsionis itu berubah menjadi sangat gelap dan dingin. "kebanyakan orang tidak bisa menebak bahwa aku adalah vampire".

Tao mengangkat bahunya santai seolah itu tidak penting, "aku punya banyak pengalaman. Kita naik sekarang?"

"oh maafkan aku. silakan ikuti aku".

"apa kau sering bertemu dengannya?" tanya tao.

"malaikat tertinggi? Tidak, untuk apa? Mereka tidak pernah melewati lobi. Dia bisa terbang". Kekaguman dalam suaranya bercampur dengan ketakutan yang sama besarnya.

Tao ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. "kau benar".ia berhenti di depan pintu lift. "terima kasih".

"sama-sama". Resepsionis itu memasukkan kode keamanan ke panel layar sentuh yang terpasang di sebuah tiang kecil sebelah lift. "lift ini akan langsung membawamu ke atap".

Tao berhenti. "atap?"

"dia akan menemuimu disana".

Tao terkejut, tapi ia tahu bahwa mengulur waktu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, mungkin malah menambah masalah. Ia pun memasuki lift besar yang berpanel cermin dan membalikkan badan pada resepsionis itu. Ketika pintu ditutup, ia gelisah karena teringat vampire yang terkurung yang ia tangkap semalam. Sekarang ia tahu seperti apa rasanya. Kalau tidak yakin bahwa ia berada dalam pengawasan, mungkin ia sudah menyerah kepada dorongan untuk menanggalkan kedok profesionalitasnya dan mulai berjalan mondar mandir seperti pria gila.

Atau seekor tikus yang terjebak dalam labirin.

Lift itu mulai naik dengan gerakan -angka di panel layar LCD menyala berurutan dengan irama yang membuat perut tao mulas. Tao memutuskan berhenti menghitung ketika lift menunjukkan mereka telah melewati lantai tujuh puluh lima. Ia bercermin sambil berpura-pura membenarkan tas selempangnya yang terbelit, padahal ia hanya sedang memastikan bahwa senjatanya tetap tersembunyi.

Tentu saja tao membawa senjata. Bukankah tidak ada yang melarangnya untuk membawa senjata?

Dengungan mulus menandakan bahwa lift itu berhenti dengan ulus. Pintunya terbuka. Tao tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi ragu. Tao segera melangkah keluar dan memasuki sebuah ruang kecil berdinding kaca. Ia segera tersadar bahwa kurungan kaca itu hanya kerangka yang menaungi lift. Atapnya berada di luar... dan ia tidak menemukan pagar pembatas yang seharusnya ada untuk mencegah orang-orang supaya tidak terjatuh.

Sang malaikat tertinggi jelas ingin mengintimidasi tamunya.

Tapi menurut Tao, Kris bukanlah tuan rumah yang buruk—sebuah meja yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam hidangan khas Korea, kopi, jus apel telah disiapkan dengan megah di tengah-tengah ruang terbuka yang luas itu.

Tao memandang ke sekeliling atap itu. Namun Kris tidak kelihatan.

Tao membuka pintu kaca itu dan berjalan keluar. Angin sepoi-sepoi menghantam rambutnya seketika. Menghempaskan topinya hingga tompel seksi itu terlihat. Tao bertanya-tanya, jika topinya saja bisa terhempas oleh angin, bagaimana dengan taplak meja makan itu? Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin itu ada baiknya. Kegugupan tidak sejalan dengan pencernaan yang lancar.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, tao berjalan ke pinggir atap yang terdekat... dan memandang ke bawah. Semangat melonjak di dalam dirinya karena melihat pemandangan luar biasa ketika para malaikat berterbarangan keluar masuk Tower. Mereka terlihat begitu dekat hingga rasanya ia dapat menggapai dan menyentuh mereka. Sayap kuat mereka tampak begitu menggoda sekaligus berbahaya,

"hati-hati". Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan lembut, nadanya geli.

Tao tidak melonjak, ia sudah merasakan embusan angin ketika pria itu mendarat. "apa mereka akan menangkapku kalau aku terjatuh?", tanya tao tanpa memalingkan kepala.

"kalau mereka sedang mau melakukannya". Pria itu berjalan untuk berdiri di sebelah tao, sayapnya sudah terlihat di sudut mata tao. "kau tidak pusing".

"tidak pernah". Tao mengakui, begitu takut pada kekuatan besar pria itu sehingga ia terdengar benar-benar normal. "aku belum pernah berada di tempat yang setinggi ini sebelumnya".

"bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tao menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mundur selangkah sebelum berbalik untuk menghadap pria itu. Tao merasa seperti ditinju. Pria itu... indah. Matanya sangat tajam dan jernih seolah ada seniman surgawi yang menaburkan batu safir ke dalam lukisannya kemudian menyapukan kuas yang terbaik pada iris mata pria itu.

Tao masih memulihkan diri dari keterkejutan visualnya ketika angin tiba-tiba berhembus di atap, meniup beberapa helai rambut hitam pria itu. Tapi hitam masih belum cukup menggambarkannya. Warnanya bergitu murni hingga menyerupai warna malam, cemerlang dan pekat dan tentunya tidak ada ketombe atau makhluk astral (kutu) yang hinggap di rambut itu. Dipotong dengan gaya berlapis-lapis yang berantakan dan mencapai tengkuk, rambut pria itu menunjukkan ketajaman wajahnya dan membuat Tao menekuk jemari saking inginnya ia membelai rambut itu.

Demi Tuhan, pria ini memang indah, tapi keindahan itu adalah keindahan seorang pejuang atau seorang penakluk. Pria ini memiliki cap kekuasaan pada setiap jengkal kulitnya, setiap inci tubuhnya. Dan itu sebelum tao melihat kesemprnaan sayap Kris yang sangat elegan. Bulu-bulunya putih lembut dan tampak berserbuk emas. Tapi sewaktu tao berkonsentrasi, ia melihat yang sesungguhnya—setiap serat dari setiap bulu mempunyai ujung keemasan.

"ya, di atas sini memang indah", kata pria itu menyadarkan tao dari lamunan nistanya akan keindahan dan kesempurnaan tubuh Kris.

Tao mengerjap, merasakan wajahnya merona. Ia bahkan tak ingat berapa lama ia melamun. "ya". Hanya itu saja respon yang dapat ia berikan pada ucapan Kris.

Senyum pria itu kelihatan mengejek, menunjukkan kepuasan khas pria yang selalu dipuja. Tao menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya sebagai teguran. Kris tahu persis seberapa mempersonanya dirinya, _dan _tahu pengaruhnya terhadap makhluk fana yang polos. Itu membuatnya menjadi bajingan arogan yang seharusnya dapat ditolak oleh Tao mengan mudah.

Menarik sebuah kursi, Kris menunggu. Tao berhenti dengan jarak enam pulh sentimeter, sepenuhnya menyadari tinggi dan kekuatan pria itu. Ia tidak terbiasa merasa pendek. Ataupun lemah. Kris membuatnya merasakan dua sensasi itu—dan tanpa perlu bersusah payah—membuatnya cukup marah sehingga berani menanggapi. "aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau ada orang yang berdiri di belakangku".

Mata indah itu berkilat terkejut. "bukankah seharusnya aku yangmerasa takut kalau-kalau ada belati yang ditodongkan dari belakangku? Kaulah yang membawa senjata tersembunyi".

Fakta bahwa Kris mengetahui keberadaan senjatanya tidak berarti apa-apa. Seorang pemburu harus selalu bersenjata. "perbedaannya adalah, aku bisa mati. Kau tidak"

Sambil melambaikan tangan dengan geli, Kris berjalan menuju ke sisi meja yang satu lagi. Sayapnya menyapu ubin yang bersih mengilap dan meninggalkan jejak emas putih. Tao yakin bahwa pria itu sengaja melakukannya. Malaikat tidak selalu meninggalkan serbuk malaikat. Kalaupun mereka melakukannya, serbuk itu pasti sudah diambil vampire atau manusia fana. Harga dari sedikit saja benda cemerlang itu suah lebih mahal dari pada berlian yang tak bercacat sedikitpun.

"kau tidak takut kepadaku", kata Kris.

Tao tidak cukup bodoh untuk berbohong. "aku takut setengah mati. Tapi kurasa kau tidak mungkin membawaku kesini hanya supaya bisa menodongku dari atap". Ujar tao sesantai mungkin.

Bibir Kris melengkung, seolah Tao mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu. "duduklah, Tao". Namanya terdengar berbeda di bibir pria itu. Mengikat. Seolah dengan mengucapkannya, Kris memegang kendali terhadapnya. "seperti yang sudah kau katakan, aku tidak punya rencana membunuhmu. Tidak hari ini".

Tao duduk membelakangi lift, tahu bahwa Kris menunggu kesopanan kuno hingga ia melakukannya. Sayap Kris terbentang anggun di balik susunan kursi yang dirancang khusus ketika pria itu ikut duduk.

"berapa usiamu?" tahu-tahu Tao sudah bertanya sebelum ia sempat menahan rasa penasarannya.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang melengkung sempurna,"apa kau tidak bisa menahan diri?"

Komentar itu sebenarnya diucapkan dengan santai, tapi Tao mendengar nada keras yang terselip disana. Rasa dingin menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. "menurut beberapa orang, tidak. Kau tahu kan aku ini pemburu vampire".

Sesuatu yang misterius dan sangat berbahaya terlintas di kedalaman mata jernih yang tak mungkin bisa dimiliki manusia. "pemburu alami. Bukan yang dilatih".

"ya".

"berapa banyak yang sudah kau tangkap dan kau bunuh?"

"kau tahu jumlahnya. Karena itulah aku duduk disini".

Angin kembali berhembus di atap, kali ini cukup kencang sehingga membuat cangkir-cangkir bergoyang dan menghempaskan poni yang menutupi tompel tao. Ia tidak mau repot-repot merapikannya dan tetap fokus pada sang malaikat tertinggi. Pria itu balas menatapnya.

"beritahukan kemampuan-kemampuanmu padaku". Nada suara kris bagaikan mata pisau yang mengisyaratkan sebuah peringatan. Sang malaikat tertinggi sudah tidak menganggap tao lucu lagi.

Tao tidak mau mengalihkan pandangan, bahkan ketika ia menancapkan kuku jemarinyake paha untuk menguatkan diri. "aku bisa mencium bau vampire, membedakan satu vampire dari kawanannya. Itu saja". Kemampuan yang tidak berarti—kecuali kalau kau menjadi pemburu vampire.

"berapa usia yang harus dicapai oleh si vampire sehingga kau bisa merasakan kehadirannya?"

Pertanyaan itu aneh dan Tao harus diam sebentar untuk memikirkannya. Tao mengerutkan dahinya. Berusaha mengingat. "vampire termuda yang pernah kulacak usianya sekitar dua bulan. Kebanyakan vampire menunggu satu tahun sebelum mereka membuat onar. Tapi yang ini sudah kelewatan".

"jadi, kau belum pernah berhubungan dengan vampire yang lebih muda?"

"berhubungan tentu pernah. Tapi tidak sebagai pemburu. Kau ini malaikat. Pastinya kau tahu bahwa tubuh mereka takkan berfungsi maksimal selama sebulan pertama setelah diciptakan".

Vampire yang baru diciptakan selama beberapa minggu pertama memang menyeramkan. Mata mereka menatap kosong, tubuh pucat pasi dan kurus kering, gerakan yang tidak terkoordinasi. "semuda itu, mereka tidak bisa memberi makan diri mereka sendiri apalagi kabur".

"bagaimanapun juga kita akan melakukan suatu tes". Sang malaikat tertinggi mengambil segelas jus. "makanlah".

"aku tidak lapar".

Kris meletakkan gelasnya. "menolaksantapan dari meja malaikat tertinggi merupakan suatu pelecehan darah".

Tao belum pernah mendengar ungkapan tersebut, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut darah, itu pasti tidak baik. "aku sudah makan sebelum datang kemari". Kebohongan total.

"kalau begitu, minumlah". Instruksi itu disampaikan dengan sangat mutlak. Tao tahu Kris ingin langsung dipatuhi.

Namun, dorongan memberontak muncul dari dirinya, "kalau tidak?"

Angin berhenti berembus. Bahkan awan-awan sepertinya berhenti bergerak.

Kematian berbisik di telingan Tao.

.

.

.

Naluri Tao berteriak agar ia mengambil belati yang terselip di sepatunya, melukai Kris dan pergi dari situ. Tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap duduk. Lagipula, ia tidak mungkin bergerak lebih dari dua langkah sebelum Kris meremukkan setiap tulang di tubuhnya.

Itulah yang akan dilakukan Kris kepada vampire yang berencana untuk mengkhianatinya.

_Flash back Tao _

_*Vampire itu ditemukan di tengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan. Masih hidup. Dan masih mencoba berteriak, "Jangan! Kris! Jangan!" tapi suaranya sudah serak saat itu, rahangnya tergantung pada sebuah urat yang mirip seperti benang, tubuhnya tercabik-cabik dimana-mana. _

_Pada saat itu, Tao sedang dalam sebuah perburuan. Ia menyaksikan berita itu melalui siaran berita langsung. Ia tahu vampire itu sudah terbaring sekarat di sana selama tiga jam sebelum diangkat oleh sepasang malaikat. Semua orang di Seoul, sial, semua orang di Korea tahu vampire itu ada disana. Tapi tidak seorangpun berani menolongnya, tidak dengan tanda tangan Kris yang membara di keningnya. Sang malaikat tertinggi ingin hukuman itu disaksikan, ingin mengingatkan orang –orang tentang siapa dan apa dirinya. Kris berhasil. Dan sekarang dengan mendengar namanya saja, tubuh mereka akan bergetar ketakutan*_

Tapi tao tidak akan merangkak, tidak demi siapapun. Itulah keputusan yang ia buat ketika ayahnya, Siwon menyuruhnya untuk berlutut dan memohon agar ayahnya itu bisa menerimanya kembali dalam keluarga. Dan sekarang tao sudah tidak berbicara dengan ayahnya selama sepuluh tahun.

"kau harus berhati-hati", ujar Kris dengan ketenangan yang aneh.

Tao tidak mendesah lega, "aku tidak suka bermain-main".

"cobalah". Kris bersandar di kursinya. "hidupmu akan sangat pendek kalau kau hanya mengharapkan kejujuran".

"aku tidak bilang jika aku mengharapkan kejujuran. Orang-orang berbohong. Vampire berbohong. Bahkan...". tao menahan diri.

"apa kau sedang bersikap bijak sekarang?" nada geli dalam suara Kris kali ini sudah kembali, tetapi tetap diwarnai nada tajam yang dapat memotongmu menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

Tao memandang wajah sempurna itu dan tahu bahwa ia takkan pernah bertemu lagi dengan makhluk lain yang lebih berbahaya lagi dalam hidupnya. Jika ia membuat Kris kesal, malaikat itu pasti akan membunuhnya semudah orang memukul lalat. Ia cukup cerdas untuk mengingatnya, walaupun hal itu sangat menjengkelkan. "katamu aku harus melewati sebuah tes?"

Mata Kris bergerak untuk melihat sesuatu di balik bahu Tao. "lebih mirip dengan eksperimen dari pada tes".

Tao tidak menoleh, tidak perlu. "ada seorang vampire di belakangku".

"kau yakin?". Ekspresi Kris tidak berubah.

Tao menahan dorongan untuk membalikkan badan. "Ya".

Kris mengangguk, "lihatlah".

Bertanya-tanya yang mana yang lebih buruk—membelakangi malaikat tertinggi yang membingungkan dan tidak bisa ditebak, atau seorang vampire yang tak dikenal—tao ragu-ragu. Akhirnya, rasa penasarannyalah yang menang. Ekspresi yang puas tampak di wajah tampan Kris. Dan tao ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkannya.

Tao membalikkan badan. Kemudia ia melihat _dua _makhluk yang berdiri di belakangnya. "ya tuhan".

"kalian boleh pergi". Suara kris menegaskan suatuperintah yang menimbulkan kengerian menyedihkan di mata salah seorang vampire yang agak mirip dengan manusia. Yang satunya lagi lari terbirit-birit seperti seekor binatang.

Tao memperhatikan mereka melewati pintu kaca dan menelan ludah. "berapa usia...". makhluk itu bukan vampire, tapi ia juga bukan manusia.

"kyuhyun baru diciptakan kemarin".

"aku tidak tahu bahwa vampire bisa berjalan pada usia semuda itu".

"dia mendapat sedikit bantuan". Nada suara kris menegaskan bahwa hanya itulah jawaban yang akan diterima Tao. "Sungmin... sedikit lebih tua".

Rasa jijik seketika merambat melewati pori-porinya. Vampire yang lebih tua tidak terlalu menjijikan. Mereka—kecuali yang tidak biasa seperti si vampire penjaga pintu hanya berbau vampire, layaknya ia mencium bau manusia. Tapi yang masih sangat muda, mereka mempunyai bau kol busuk atau daging busuk khas.

"aku tidak tahu bahwa soorang pemburu bisa terganggu dengan bau vampire". Wajah kristampak aneh dan gelap, hingga tao menyadari bahwa sayapnya telah terangkat sedikit.

"tidak... tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja kau seakan dapat merasakan daging busuk di kerongkonganmu. Menjijikan bukan".

Ketertarikan terlihat di wajah Kris. "rasanya sekuat itu?"

Kris menyodorkan jeruk kepada tao untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya. "kalau aku memintamu melacak kyuhyun, apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"tidak. Kurasa ia masih terlalu muda".

"bagaimana dengan sungmin?"

"dia ada di lantai dasar gedung ini sekarang".bau vampire itu begitu kuat hingga bau busuknya menyebar di seluruh gedung. "di lobi".

Sayap berujung keemasan terentang membayangi meja ketika Kris menangkupkan kedua telapan tangannya untuk bertepuk tangan, "bagus sekali tao, bagus sekali".

Tao mendongak dan terlambat menyadari bahwa ia baru saja membuktikan seberapa hebat kemampuannya. Sial. Tapi setidaknya Kris sudah mengungkapkan pekerjaan macam apa itu. "kau mau aku melacak seorang berandalan?"

Kris bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dengan gerakan mendadak tapi mulus. "tunggu sebentar".

Tao memperhatikan, terpaku, ketika kris berjalan ke tepi atap. Pria itu merupakan makhluk yang luar biasa indah. Dengan melihatnya saja jantung tao sudah seperti diremas. Tao tahu bahwa keindahan itu hanyalah kedok semata. Kris sama mematikannya seperti belati tajam. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menyangkal bahwa kris sang malaikat tertinggi adalah seorang pria yang diciptakan untuk dikagumi. Dipuja.

Pemikiran itu menyadarkan tao dari lamunannya. Sambil mendorong kursinya ke belakang, ia memandangi punggung kuat kris. Apakah pria itu mengacaukan pikirannya? Tepat pada saat itu, kris menoleh dan tao menatap mata sang malaikat yang tajam. Selama sedetik, tao mengira karis mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Kemudia pria itu berpaling dan beranjak dari atap.

Tao melonjak. Hanya untuk kembali duduk, dengan pipi yang merona, ketika kris terbang ke atas untuk menemui seorang malaikat yang belum pernah dilihat oleh tao hingga saat itu. _Byun Baekhyun. _Pria manis dan cantik yang sepadan dengan kris. Kecantikannya mengalahkan ketampanannya. Kecantikannya begitu kuat sehingga tao dapat merasakannya bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini. ia merasa takjub ketika menyadari bahwa ia sedang menengadahkan kepala ke udara untuk menyaksikan pertemuan dua malaikat tertinggi itu.

"Luhan tidak akan percaya". Ia pernah melihat foto baekhyun tapi tidak ada yang menggambarkan sosok pria cantik itu dengan keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Sangat sempurna.

Malaikat tertinggi itu memiliki kulit seputih susu yang paling indah dan cantik, rambutnya bercahaya dan tertiup angin hingga wanita asli yang melihatnya pun akan merasa sangat iri. Baekhyun memiliki tubuh klasik seorang pria, tidak terlalu tinggi tapi cukup atletis namun cantik dan anggun disaat yang bersamaan. Sayap baekhyun berwarna perunggu lembut dan berkilauan di balik keindahan kulinya. Terasa cukup kontras tapi memiliki keindahan yang unik. Wajahnya dari jarak sejauh ini pun tetap terlihat sempurna. Malaikat itu mempunyai wajah yang bukan hanya isa menghentikan kendaraan di jalan, tapi juga bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan beruntun.

Tao mengerutkan dahi. Walaupun mengagum penampilan baekhyun, ia tetap dapat berpikir dengan baik. Berati kris, si bajingan arogan itu memang mengacaukan pikirannya. Tak ada seorang makhluk pun yang dapat mengubahnya menjadi boneka.

Seolah mendengarnya, Kris mengatakan sesuatu pada baekhyun dan kembali turun ke atap. Pendaratannya lebih mencolok kali ini. tao yakin kris sengaja berhenti sebentar untuk memamerkan pola permukaan dalam sayapnya. Kelihatannya seolah ada kuas yang dicelupkan ke dalam cairan emas dan disentuhkan ke ujung sayap itu kemudian disapukan ke bawah, semakin ke bawah semakin berbaur dengan warna putih. Walaupun marah, tao tetap mengakui kalau Iblis itu—Malaikat itu menghampirinya dan menawarkan sayap kepadanya, mungkin ia rela menyerahkan jiwanya.

Tapi malaikat tidak menciptakan malaikat. Mereka hanya membuat vampire. Dari mana datangnya malaikat, tidak ada yang tahu. menurut tao, malaikat dilahirkan dari orang tua malaikat. Meskipun sampai sekarang tao tidak pernah melihat bayi malaikat.

Pikirannya kembali teralihkan ketika ia memperhatikan kris berjalan dengan anggun dan santai, begitu menggoda, begitu... menggairahkan.

Tao bangkit berdiri, membuat kursinya menghantam ubin, "enyahlah dari pikiranku, brengsek!". Maki tao kepada sang Malaikat tertinggi._ Sial, apa yang kulakukan? Menghina malaikat tertinggi?_, umpat tao dalam hati.

Kris berhenti berjalan. "apa kau berniat menggunakan belati itu?" kata – kata kris sedingin es. Bau darah tercium di udara, dan tao menyadari bahwa itu adalah darahnya sendiri.

Menunduk, tao mendapati tangannya sedang menggenggam mata belati yang ditarik secara naluriah dari sarung belati di pergelangan kakinya. Kris menggerakkannya untuk menyakiti diri sendiri, menunjukkannya bahwa tao hanyalah sebuah mainan bagi kris. Bukannya melawan, tao malah mempererat genggamannya. "jika kau ingin aku bekerja untukmu, aku setuju. Tapi jangan pernah memanipulasiku". Desis tao pada kris.

Mata kris berkilat ketika melihat darah yang mengalir dari kepalan tangan tao.

"kau mungkin bisa mengendalikanku". Kata tao sebagai tanggapan atas cemoohan yang bersirat di wajah kris, "tapi kalau kau bisa menuntaskan masalahmu, kau tak mungkin mempekerjakanku. Vampire bodoh ciptaanmu tak bisa menyelesaikan urusan ini bukan?". Ujar tao telak.

Genggaman tao terlepas, tangannya mengejang hebat ketika kris membuatnya melepaskan belatinya. Tao tidak bergerak. Tidak berusaha menghentikan aliran darahnya.

Kris mendekat hingga mereka berjarak kurang dari tiga puluh sentimeter. Tao berdiri. "jadi kau berpikir aku tidak berbahaya?"

"tidak". Tao membiarkan bau kris—bau laut yang jernih dan menyenangkan menghilangkan bau vampire dari tubuhnya. "aku sudah siap untuk pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Aku akan mengembalikan uang deposit yang kau bayar ke asosiasi".

"itu". Kata kris, mengambil serbet dan membungkus tangan tao dengan serbet, "bukanlah pilihan".

Terkejut dengan tindakan yang tak terduga ini, tao mengepalkan tangan untuk membantu memperlambat pedarahannya. "kenapa begitu?"

"aku mau kau yang melakukannya", jawab kris.

"apa pekerjaannya? Pelacakan?"

"ya".

Kelegaan mulai menyirami tao bagaikan hujan yang sudah terasa begitu dekat dengannya. "sebagai permulaan, yang kuperlukan adalah benda yang baru-baru ini dipakai oleh si vampire. Kalau kau tahu lokasinya itu lebih baik lagi. Kalau tidak, aku akan meminta orang-orang genius di Asosiasi untuk melacak transportasi umum, laporan bank, dll selagi aku berburu di lapangan".

"kau keliru mengartikanku, tao. Bukan vampire yang ingin aku temukan".

"kau mau aku melacak manusia? Yah aku bisa melakukannya, tapi aku tidak mempunyai kelebihan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan detektif swasta".

"coba lagi".

Bukan vampire, bukan manusia. Berati tinggal... "malaikat?" bisik tao. "pasti bukan".

"bukan". Kris membenarkan, dan lagi-lagi tao merasakan kelegaan yang menyejukkan. Kelegaan itu bertahan hingga kris berkata, "MALAIKAT TERTINGGI".

Tao menatap kris, "kau bercanda".

Rahang kris mengeras, "tidak. Kelompok sepuluh tidak pernah bercanda".

Perut tao bergolak ketika mendengar kelompok sepuluh disebutkan—kalau kris merupakan contoh dari kekuatan mutlak mereka, ia tidak mau bertemu dengan kelompok yang agung itu. "kenapa kau mencari seorang malaikat tertinggi?"

"kau tidak perlu tahu. yang perlu kau ketahui adalah jika kau berhasil menemukannya, kau akan dibayar dengan uang yang bisa kau habiskan seumur hidupmu".

Tao memandang serbet yang bernoda darah itu. "dan kalau gagal?"

"jangan gagal, tao". Mata kris lembut, tapi senyumnya itu menyampaikan berbagai hal yang lebih baik tidak diutarakan. "kau membuatku penasaran... aku tidak suka kalau aku harus menghukummu. Kecuali hukuman ranjang, tentunya".

Pikiran tao melayang ke liputan tentang vampire di Plasa itu, tubuh hancur itu dudunya merupakan sosok makhluk... itulah definisi hukuman menurut Kris. Dan mendengar kris menyebutkan kata ranjang, pikiran tao sudah melayang-layang memikirkan betapa indahnya bercinta dengan kris di ranjang. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Karena tao yakin paling lama dua hari lagi ia akan mati dan tak akan dapat merasakan dekapan hangat kris.

~TBC~

Annyeong readers sekalian. Terimakasih buat para readers yang sudah review, follow dan fav FF ini yang author tidak bisa sebutkan satu-satu

Gimana nih Chapter yang ini? belum ada yang hot-hotnya hehehe

Sebagai author pemula, saya bingung mau nulis NC yang gimana abis biasanya kan baca eh sekarang harus nulis hehehe

Ada kritik dan saran? Bisa tulis di review ok


	3. Chapter 3

**ANGELS PLEASURES**

**Author :my love wu yi fan**

**Cast : KRISTAO and member EXO**

**Pairing : official couple.**

**Genre : Fantacy / Drama**

**Rating : M. konten yang ada dalam FF ini untuk dewasa. Bukan berarti FF ini bakal yadong banget yah meskipun tetep ada dong yadongnya *ketawa setan*... Cuma FF ini bakal berdarah-darah. Namanya juga vampire dan malaikat.**

**Warning : Author geje tapi cantik. **

**Mungkin nanti jangan marah yah kalau ada member exo yang perannya jahat atau author nistakan.**

**FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL NALINI SINGH.**

**Ga suka ya ga usah baca**

**REVIEW SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA YAH JANGAN JADI PEMBACA GELAP. KARENA KEGELAPAN HANYA MILIK KAI *peace***

**Enjoy Reading.**

Summary

Huang Zi Tao, seorang pemburu vampire yang memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak dipunyai pemburu lain. Keistimewaan itu membuatnya disewa oleh Kris, seorang malaikat tertinggi yang terkenal sangat berbahaya dan mematikan.

Sementara itu, Kris tidak menduga jika Tao ternyata mampu membuat hatinya yang dingin dan keras menjadi goyah. Daya tarik kris yang sulit ditolak tetap merasuk ke jiwanya dan sewaktu-waktu dapat menghancurkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy Reading.**

Tao duduk di sebuah danau di Jeju sembari memandangi bebek-bebek berenang. Ia datang kemari untuk berpikir dengan jernih, tapi sepertinya semua itu tidak berhasil. Apakah para bebek itu bisa bermimpi?

Menurutnya tidak. Apa yang dimimpikan oleh bebek? Menjadi burung dan bisa _terbang?_ Nafas Tao tertahan di tengorokan ketika berbagai gambaran terlintas di benaknya—sayap indah yang dihiasi warna emas, mata yang berkuasa, serbuk malaikat yang berkilauan. Tao menggosokkan tangannya ke mata untuk menghapus gambaran indah itu. Tapi tetap saja usahanya tidak berhasil.

Seolah Kris telah menanamkan suatu sugesti di bawah alam sadarnya yang harus memuntahkan gambaran-gambaran dari berbagai hal yang tak ingin ia bayangkan. Mungkin Kris memang melakukannya, tapi pria itu tidak mungkin memiliki waktu luang untuk mengacaukan pikiran Tao sedalam itu. Tidak sampai semenit setelah Kris memerintahkannya untuk tidak gagal, ia langsung pergi.

Tao menghela nafas dan bersandar di kursi taman. Menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat langit yang luas. Warnanya mengingatkannya pada warna mata Kris.

Ia mendengus.

Warnanya mirip dengan warna mata Kris. Zikronia kubik, mirip dengan warna berlian tiruan. Sungguh tidak sebanding. Tao membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak memikirkan Kris lagi, sayap indahnya, tubuh seksinya. Ia akan melupakan sayap yang menghantui penglihatannya itu. Seperti sekarang. Sayap itu terentang di jarak pandangnya, mengubah biru langit menjadi putih emas.

Sambil mengerutkan dahi, Tao berusaha mengenyahkan ilusi itu.

Serat ujung emasnya yang sempurna tampak semakin jelas. Jantung Tao berdebar di dada, tapi ia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk terkejut. "kau mengikutiku".

"sepertinya kau membutuhkan waktu sendirian".

"apa kau bisa menyingkirkan sayap itu?". Tanya Tao dengan sopan. "kau menghalangi pemandangan".

Sayap itu dilipat dengan suara desiran lembut yang Tao tahu tidak akan ada hubungannya dengan benda apapun itu selain sayap. Sayap Kris. "apa kau tidak mau melihatku, Tao?"

"tidak". Tao tetap memandang ke atas. "aku melihatmu dan segalanya menjadi membingungkan".

Terdengar gelak tawa yang maskulin, rendah, parau... dan merasuki benak Tao. "menghindari tatapanku tidak akan membantumu".

"kurasa begitu". Ujar Tao acuh tak acuh, walaupun amarah terasa bagaikan bara api di perutnya. "seperti itukah kau mengendalikan keadaan... memaksa makhluk fana untuk berlutut di kakimu?"

Hening.

"kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu, Tao".

Tao memberanikan diri untuk melihat Kris. Pria itu sedang berdiri di tepi air, tapi tubuhnya menghadap Tao, mata birunya berubah menjadi warna langit tengah malam. "hei, bagaimana pun juga aku akan mati. Kau sendiri yang bilang kau bisa mengobrak-abrik pikiranku kapan saja dan dimana saja. Bukan begitu?"

Kris mengangguk anggun, tampak sangat indah di bawah sinar matahari. Dewa yang berbahaya dan Tao tahu bahwa pemikiran itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Karena hal itu yang membuatnya begitu jengkel pada Kris yang juga sangat menarik baginya. Kekuasaan. Kris bukan pria yang bisa ditentangnya dengan harapan akan menang. Sebagian jiwa fananya mengagumi kekuasaan kris, dan egonya menjadi kesal karenanya.

"jadi, kalau kau bisa melakukan semua itu, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh pria yang kau cari?". Tao memalingkan wajah dari godaan erotis yang terpancar dari wajah Kris. "aku pasti sudah menjadi daging cincang sebelum mendekat".

"kau akan kulindungi". Suara Kris yang tegas dan terdengar mutlak membuat Tao berpikir, namun ia masih tak percaya. Jika saja Tao tidak menampar pikirannya yang kotor itu, maka ia akan memikirkan berbagai godaan murni Kris dengan satu kalimat mutlak sekaligus menggiurkan itu. Menjadi pasangannya. Mati lah kau Huang ZiTao sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, "aku bekerja sendirian".

"kali ini tidak. Chanyeol gemar menyakiti. Marquis de Sade (seorang bangsawan, penulis filsafat dan pornografi kekerasan. Istilah _sadisme_ diturunkan dari namanya) merupakan salah satu muridnya".

Tao tidak sudi menunjukkan kepada Kris betapa kata-kata itu membuatnya sangat ketakutan. "jadi dia mempunyai perilaku seks menyimpang?"

"bisa dibilang begitu". Entah bagaimana, Kris menyertakan darah, kesakitan dan kengerian dalam komentar singkat itu. Emosi-emosi tersebut meresap ke dalam pori-pori tao dan mencengkram lehernya, mencekik dan membuatnya ingin muntah.

"hentikan". Bentak Tao sembari matanya menatap tajam Kris.

"maaf", bibir Kris melengkung sedikit. "ternyata kau lebih peka daripada yang kukira".

Tao tidak mempercayainya selama sesaat. "chanyeol? Beritahu aku tentang dia". Tao tidak tahu banyak tentang malaikat tertinggi itu selain fakta bahwa ia memiliki wajah yang cukup bodoh dan menghibur dengan ketampanan yang unik, manis. Mungkin jika Kris tidak memberitahunya bahwa Chanyeol itu sadis, Tao tidak akan pernah menyangkanya. Chanyeol salah satu malaikat favoritnya.

"dia mangsamu". Wajah Kris terkesan tertutup. "hanya itu yang perlu kau ketahui".

"aku tidak bisa bekerja seperti itu". Tao berdiri tapi tetap mejaga jarak. "aku bisa diandalkan karena aku bisa memasuki kepala targetku, memprediksi kemana dia akan pergi, apa yang akan dia lakukan, siapa yang akan dia hubungi".

"andalkan bakat alammu, Tao".

"seandainya aku bisa mencium bau malaikat tertinggi sekalipun, kerjaku tidak seperti sihir", Tao menjelaskan, merasa frustasi. "aku butuh titik awal. Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa, aku harus mencarinya dari kepribadiannya, kebiasaannya".

Kris mendekati Tao, menghilangkan jarak yang ingin dipertahankan oleh Tao. Kris membelai poni Tao. Menyingkirkan sejumput rambut hitam Tao dari sana. Menikmati pemandangan tompel Tao dari dekat. "sejak kapan tompel itu tampak indah?" kata Kris dalam hati. Kris mendekatkan bibirnya pada jidat Tao dan mengecupnya lembut, tidak ada gairah di dalamnya. Tubuh Tao sedikit menegang karena hal yang tiba-tiba terjadi itu. Tao hendak menjauh, namun Kris menariknya dalam dekapan sayap malaikatnya. Kris membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tao yang kini memerah. "gerak-gerik Chanyeol tidak bisa diprediksi. Belum. Kita harus menunggu, Tao".

Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Tao. Tao memang indah, pejuang sejati dan melihatnya seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran seperti ini sungguh menarik.

Semenit kemudian Tao sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya yang membuncah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Kris. "menunggu apa?", tanya Tao dengan suara yang serak. Karena jujur saja, Tao sudah tergugah sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Kris. Dan oh Tuhan, bisikan Kris menjanjikan Kematian namun mengapa ia malah berpikir bahwa itu sangat... seksi? Sial, umpat Tao dalam hati.

"darah". Ucap Kris dingin.

Satu kata yang sanggup membicarakan kesakitan dan kematian sadis. Benar-benar membat Tao kedinginan luar dalam. "apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

Kris mengangkat salah satu jarinya, menggerakkannya pada tulang pipi Tao. Tao kali ini sangat tersentak. Bukan karena Kris menyakitinya. Sebaliknya. Satu lagi sentuhan dari Kris seolah memiliki hubungan langsung dengan bagian paling panas dalam tubuhnya. Hanya dengan dua belaian dia sudah tegang. Memalukan. Tapi ia tidak mau menjauh. Tidak mau menyerah.

"apa yang dia lakukan?"

Jari panjang Kris menuruni rahangnya dan membelai ringan garis lehernya, memberikan kenikmatan menyiksa yang tidak Tao inginkan. "bukan hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Bukan hal yang dapat membantumu untuk mencarinya".

Berususah payah mengangkat tangan, Tao menyingkrikan tangan Kris. Dan sialnya tao juga menyadari keberhasilannya menyingkirkan tangan seksi itu lebih karena keinginan Kris untuk menurutinya. Dan hal itu membuat Tao gusar. "sudah selesai dengan permainan seksmu?" tanya Tao terus terang.

Senyum Kris lebih menyerupai bayangan kali ini. Warna matanya berubah menjadi lebih hitam. Hidup. Elektrik seperti kobalt. "aku tidak mempengaruhi pikiranmu, Tao. Yang barusan itu tidak".

"oh sial".

.

.

.

.

.

_Kris berbohong! _Tentu saja pria itu berbohong. Tao menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Ia tidak seidiot itu untuk tertarik pada malaikat tertinggi. Dan Tao menyimpulkan sebuah fakta yang pasti telah dilakukan Kris :_ Kris memang bermain-main dengan pikirannya dan mengatakan yang sebaliknya untuk membuat pikiran Tao kacau. _

Namun suara kecil di benaknya terus membisikkan bahwa Kris tidak akan memanipulasi Tao. Itu bukan gaya Kris. Berbohong sepertinya bukan sifat Kris. "aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Dia sudah memanipulasi makhluk fana selama berabad-abad. Dia pandai melakukannya". Bukan pandai. Tapi AHLI.

Dan sekarang ia berada dalam genggaman pria itu.

Tao mengambil laptopnya dari meja nakas dan menyalakannya. Tao menggunakan jaringan internet nirkabel dan memeriksa rekening Asosiasi miliknya. Setoran baru telah dilakukan.

"terlalu banyak nol". Tao menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melihat layar laptop lagi. "masih terlalu banyak".

Saking banyaknya, uang setoran pengejarannya yang kemarin hanya seperti uang recehan saja.

Tao menelan ludah, menggulirkan layar ke bawah. Setoran itu berasal dari Angel Tower. Sekarang ia bekerja untuk Kris. Dan hanya untuk Kris.

Statusnya diubah dari AKTIF menjadi TERIKAT DALAM JANGKA WAKTU YANG TIDAK DITENTUKAN.

Tao menutup laptop itu dan memandang ke Angels Tower. Ia tidak percaya bahwa tadi pagi ia bertemu dengan sang malaikat. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia berani membantah sang malaikat tertinggi. Tapi yang paling ia tidak percaya adalah hal yang ingin Kris ia lakukan. Rasa sakit dan mual merambati perutnya. Ini merupakan pekerjaan yang membuat pemburu menjadi legenda. Tentu saja untuk menjadi legenda biasanya kau harus mati terlebih dahulu.

Telpon berdering, "apa?", tanya tao ketus pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"selamat siang, bray", suara luhan yang ceria terdengar.

"aku tidak bisa menceritakan apa-apa padamu. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot bertanya dan sok perhatian".

"ayolah, tao. Kau tahu aku bisa menjaga rahasia, kan?".

"aku akan memberitahumu jika kau ingin mati". Kris menegaskannya sebelum meninggalkan danau.

_Beritahu orang lain... pria, wanita, anak-anak... maka kami akan menyingkirkan mereka. Tanpa terkecuali. _

Luhan mendengus. "jangan berlebihan tao".

"dia tahu kau akan bertanya", kata Tao, mengingat-ingat apalagi yang dikatakan malaikat tertinggi itu kepadanya dengan santai namun penuh arti. Mata belati bersarung kain beludru, itulah suara Kris.

"masa?"

"kalau aku memberitahunya padamu, dia bukan hanya akan menyingkirkanmu, tapi juga keluargamu".

Kemarahan terdengar di saluran telpon seberang. "bajingan!"

"sangat setuju".

Setelah dapat mengendalikan kemarahannya, luhan kembali berbicara. "fakta bahwa dia mengancam menanadakan bahwa ini sesuatu yang besar".

"apa kau melihat setorannya?"

"sial, kukira para akuntan keliru memasukkan angka nol itu ke rekening kita". Luhan menghela nafas. "tao, jumlah itu terlalu besar, kan?"

"aku tidak menginginkannya, Lu". Tao ingin sekali membagikan kerumitan tugasnya dengan luhan atau dengan si idiot kai, tapi tak bisa.

"jika begitu, aku akan membatalkan kontrak terkutuk itu, Tao". Ucap luhan bersungguh-sungguh.

"tidak, jangan. Semuanya bisa menjadi kacau. Dan terjadi pertumpahan darah", ucap tao pasrah.

"aku menjadi direktur Asosiasi agar bisa menjaga keselamatan para pemburu. Kris harus tahu bahwa..."

"jangan gila, lu!" teriak Tao. "kumohon. Jangan dekati dia. Satu-satunya alasan... _satu-satunya_ alasan mengapa aku masih hidup adalah karena dia membutuhkanku untuk melaksanakan suatu pekerjaan. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan menghabiskan siang yang menyenangkan dengan mengidentifikasi tubuhku...". Tao menghela nafas berat saat membayangkannya. "atau sesuatu yang tersisa dari tubuhku. Di kamar mayat".

"demi Tuhan, Tao. Aku bersumpah untuk melindungi pemburuku. Dan aku tak akan takut pada ancaman sialan itu...".

"kalau begitu, lakukanlah demi keluargamu", potong Tao. "apa kau mau ibumu sakit dan tak ada yang merawatnya?"

"sial". Nada suara Luhan mirip seperti geraman.

"berjanjilah padaku, Lu. Perburuan ini akan menjadi perburuan yang tersulit seumur hidupku... jangan sampai aku harus mengkhawatirkanmu juga. _Berjanjilah". _

Suasana hening untuk waktu yang lama. "aku berjanji tidak akan mendekati Kris... kecuali jika kau berada dalam bahaya besar. Hanya itu janji yang bisa kau dapatkan".

"itu sudah cukup, Lu". Tao hanya perlu memastikan Luhan tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa perburuannya sendiri sudah sama dengan mengantar nyawa. Salah melangkah sekali saja sudah berati selamat tinggal, Huang ZiTao.

"tao, sepertinya ada yang menelponku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kawan".

"tentu, Lu. Dan ingat janjimu itu".

Tao meletakkan telponnya. Ia memutuskan bahwa sudah waktunya ia mulai bekerja. Ia membuka kembali laptopnya. Ia membuka browser internet dan masuk ke sebuah search engine yang populer.

Kemudian ia memasukkan kata yang ingin ia temukan : _CHANYEOL_

.

.

.

.

.

KRIS menutup pintu di belakangnya dan memasuki sebuah perpustakaan bawah tanah besar yang tersembunyi dibalik keindahan pondok besar di pulau Jeju. Api menyala di perapian, satu-satunya sumber cahaya lain selain lilin yang menggantung di dinding. Ada kesan kuno dari tempat ini, menandakan bahwa perpustakaan ini sudah ada jauh lebih lama daripada rumah modern di atasnya.

"sudah dilaksanakan", katanya, mengambil tempat di deretan kursi berlengan yang membentuk setengah lingkaran di depan perapian.

"katakan kepada kami," kata minho. "katakan kepada kami, seperti apa pemburu itu".

Bersandar di kursinya, Kris memandang kesekeliling untuk melihat para malaikat yang duduk bersamanya. Kelompok Sepuluh sedang berkumpul. Tapi tidak lengkap. "kita harus mengganti Chanyeol".

"belum. Tidak sebelum...", bisik Baekhyun, matanya tampak menderita. "apa kita perlu memburunya?"

Yesung meletakkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun. "kau tahu bahwa kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja untuk memuaskan nafsu terbarunya. Kalau manusia sampai tahu...". Yesung menggelengkan kepala, matanya menunjukkan kengerian yang amat sangat. "mereka akan ketakutan dan menganggap kita monster".

"mereka sudah menganggap kita monster", timpal Chen. "untuk mempertahankan kekuasaan, terkadang kita memang harus menjadi monster".

Kris setuju. Chen merupakan salah seorang yang tertua diantara mereka. Ia sudah berkuasa selama seribu tahun, matanya tidak pernah menunjukkan kejenuhan bahkan pada saat seperti ini. Mungkin karena Chen memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki yang lain—seorang kekasih dengan kesetiaan yang tak bercela. Chen dan Xiumin sudah bersama lebih dari sembilan ratus tahun.

"tapi", sanggah Lay, "ada perbedaan antara disegani tapi dipandang dengan penuh kekaguman dan dibenci".

Kris tidak yakin garis pembatas itu ada, tapi Lay merupakan malaikat tertinggi yang datang dari suatu masa yang berbeda. Pria itu berkuasa di Asia melalui jejaring matriarkal yang menanamkan rasa hormat kepadanya pada diri anak-anak, dan ia juga sudah berkuasa selama ribuan tahun. Kalau Chen itu tua, maka Lay benar-benar kuno. Orang-orang mendongeng tentangnya dengan nada berbisik dan menganggapnya sebagai makhluk setengah dewa. Sementara itu, Kris baru berkuasa selama lima ratus tahun, hanya sekejap mata.

Tidak seperti Lay, Kris belum mencapai tingkatan yang begitu tinggi sehingga bisa memahami makhluk fana. Bahkan sebelum ditransformasi dari malaikat menjadi malaikat tertinggi, ia sudah memilih kesemrawutan hidup ketimbang kedamaian elegan para saudaranya. Sekarang, ia tinggal di salah satu pulau terindah di dunia dan, tanpa sepengetahuan penghuninya, sering mengawasi mereka. Seperti ia mengawasi Tao hari ini. "kita tidak perlu memperdebatkan masalah kerahasiaan", katanya memotong rengekan manja Baekhyun. "tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu seperti apa Chanyeol sekarang. Sudah seperti itu kondisinya sepanjang eksistensi kita".

Yang lain mengangguk perlahan. Bahkan Bekhyun menyeka air mata dan bersandar di kursinya, matanya jernih, pipinya merah. Kecantikan dan ketampanannya tak tertandingi. Pria yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Bahkan diantara kaum malaikat, ia selalu menjadi bintang yang paling cemerlang, tidak pernah kekurangan kasih maupun perhatian. Tepat pada saat itu, matanya menatap mata Kris dan jauh dibaliknya, tersirat suatu pertanyaan sensual. Kris memilih tidak menjawabnya. _Jadi, _Baekhyun bukan meratapi Chanyeol. Ia meratapi dirinya sendiri. Itu memang lebih cocok untuk kepribadiannya.

"pemburunya, pria". Kata Baekhyun sedetik kemudian. Nada suaranya terdengar agak gugup. "pria yang manis dan cantik. Apa karena itu kau memilihnya?"

"bukan". Kris bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya perlu memperingatkan Tao tentang ancaman baru ini. Baekhyun tidak menyukai persaingan dan ia sudah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol selama hampir setengah abad, komitmen yang luar biasa untuk seseorang yang penuh gairah. "aku memilihnya karena dia bisa mencium apa yang tak bisa dicium orang lain".

"kalau begitu, mengapa kita harus menunggu?" tanya Kangin, nada suaranya yang lembut tidak sesuai dengan tubuh besarnya yang berotot dan mengilap.

"karena," jawab Kris, "Chanyeol belum melewati garis batas terakhir".

"kau yakin?" tanya donghae. Ia yang termuda diantara yang lain. Jalan pikirannya masih fana. Jantung dan jiwanya belum ternoda oleh arus waktu yang tidak mengenal belas kasihan. "kalau dia belum..."

"kau terlalu berharap", sela heechul dengan gaya bicaranya yang kasar. "dia membunuh semua pelayan dan pembantu pada malam ketika dia meninggalkan Eropa".

"kalau dia tidak melewati garis batas, mengapa kita harus melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak kita lakukan?" tanya leeteuk, tidak mau menyerah. Itulah alasannya mengapa, walaupun lemah lembut, ia menjadi malaikat tertinggi tapi memegang kekuasaan atas Persia. Ia bisa mengalah, tapi tidak menyerah. Tidak akan pernah. "tentunya dia bisa dipulihkan bukan?"

"tidak bisa", jawab Yesung dingin. "aku diam-diam bertanya kepada dokter. Sudah terlambat. Darahnya itu racun".

"apa mungkin mereka keliru?", tanya Baekhyun, secercah kepedulian terselip di nada suaranya.

"tidak". Yesung memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. "aku juga mengirim sampelnya pada Chen".

"aku meminta Xiumin untuk memeriksanya," kata Chen. "yesung benar. Sudah terlambat untuk Chanyeol".

"dia itu malaikat tertinggi... si pemburu tidak mungkin bisa membunuhnya. Bahkan bila ia berhasil menemukannya sekalipun," kata Lay, rambut putihnya yang bercahaya mengibas. Padahal tidak ada angin yang berhembus. Kekuatannya sangat luar biasa. Sehingga tampak manusiawi dalam hal apapun menjadi sangat mustahil baginya. "salah seorang dari kita yang harus melaksanakan tugas tersebut".

"kau hanya mau dia mati karena dia mengancam kekuasaanmu!" Bentak Baekhyun.

Lay tidak menghiraukannya, layaknya Kris tidak menghiraukan manusia. "Kris?"

"si pemburu ditugaskan untuk melacak Chanyeol". Jelas Kris, mengingat kengerian yang tampak pada mata Tao ketika diberitahu tentang tugas itu. "aku yang akan mengeksekusinya. Apa Kelompok Sepoluh sudah sepakat?"

Mereka semua berkata, "Ya". Bahkan Baekhyun. Ia lebih menghargai nyawanya sendiri daripada nyawa Chanyeol. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Chanyeol berada di Korea karena Baekhyun. Kalau Chanyeol melewati garis batas yang terakhir, pasti mantan kekasihnyalah yang menjadi target paling diincarnya.

Jadi, sudah selesai.

Kris tetap tinggal di ruangan ketika anggota Kelompok Sepuluh meninggalkannya satu persatu. Hanya Chen yang tetap berada di ruangan. "kau tidak mau pulang ke Xiumin?"

Sayap putih bersih Chen bergerak sedikit ketika ia merentangkan kaki dan bersandar di kursi. "dia bersamaku kemanapun aku pergi".

Kris tidak tahu apakah malaikat itu sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Konon, beberapa pasangan malaikat yang sudah lama memiliki suatu jalinan pikiran alami, tak terhalang oleh waktu maupun jarak, tapi kalau itu benar, ia tak pernah mendengarnya. "kalau begitu kau sangat beruntung".

"ya". Chen lebih mencondongkan tubuh kedepan, menyeimbangkan sikunya di lutut. "bagaimana bisa ini terjadi pada Chanyeol? Mengapa tidak ada yang melihat tanda-tandanya?"

Kris menyadari bahwa Chen benar-benar tidak mengerti. "dia tidak berpasangan. Baekhyun hanya memedulikan dirinya sendiri".

"kejam". Tapi Chen tidak membantah kesimpulan itu.

"kau punya Xiumin yang memperingatkanmu jika kau hampir melewati batas. Chanyeol sendirian".

"ada pelayan, asisten, dan malaikat lainnya".

"Chanyeol tidak pernah berbelas kasihan. Sungguh bertentangan dengan wajahnya yang hampir bisa dibilang idiot itu". Kata Kris. "siapapun yang menentangnya akan dihadiahi siksaan. Kastilnya penuh dengan orang yang takut kepadanya dan membencinya. Mereka tidak peduli ia hidup atau mati".

Chen mendongak, matanya jernih. Nyaris seperti manusia. "itu pelajaran untukmu, Kris".

"sekarang kau bersikap seperti kakak lelakiku".

Chen tertawa, satu-satunya malaikat tertinggi selain leeteuk yang pernah melakukan hal semacam itu dan tulus ketika melakukannya. "bukan begitu. Aku melihat sosok pemimpin dalam dirimu. Setelah Chanyeol tidak ada, Kelmpok Sepuluh bisa saja pecah... kau tahu apa yang terjadi ketika kita terakhir kali berpisah".

Masa kegelapan bagi manusia dan malaikat. Ketika para vampire mandi darah dan para malaikat sibuk bertengkar satu sama lain sehingga tidak sempat menanganinya. "mengapa aku? aku lebih muda darimu, dari Lay".

"lay... tidak lagi berada di dunia in". Dahi Chen berkerut. "kurasa dia malaikat tertua yang pernah ada. Dia sudah tidak mau mengurus masalah sepele".

"ini bukan masalah sepele". Tapi Kris mengerti maksud Chen. lay tidak lagi memperhatikan dunia ini. pandangannya lebih difokuskan ke suatu tempat yang jauh. "kalau bukan Lay, mengapa bukan kau? Kaulah yang paling stabil diantara kita".

Chen membentangkan sayap ketika berpikir. "kekuasaanku di Amerika Selatan belum pernah mengalami tantangan. Memang benar aku bisa mengatasi perselisihan dengan baik. Tapi, aku tidak memiliki hasrat untuk membunuh ataupun hasrat terhadap darah. Untuk mempertahankan kelompok, sang pemimpin harus lebih berbahaya dari yang lain".

"kau terang-terangan menyebutku brutal", komentar Kris lembut.

Chen mengangkat bahu, "kau bisa menimbulkan rasa takut tanpa kekejaman minho, atau kelicikan Baekki. Itulah alasan mengapa kau berselisih dengan Chanyeol... kau merebut apa yang hampir menjadi miliknya. Kepemimpinan itu sudah menjadi milikmu. Tidak perduli kau menyadarinya atau tidak".

"dan sekarang Chanyeol diburu". Kris melihat masa depan Chanyeol. Dikejar seperti binatang. Oleh seorang pria cantik bertompel dengan rambut hitam berkilau dan mata kucing. "pulanglah ke Xiumin, Chen. aku akan melakukan apa yang perlu dilakukan". Membuat pertumpahan darah, mengakhiri hidup seorang makhluk abadi. Tentu saja seorang malaikat tertinggi bisa mati... tapi hanya ditangan malaikat tertinggi yang lainnya.

"apa kau akan beristirahat malam ini?" tanya chen ketika mereka berdua bangkit berdiri.

"tidak. Aku harus bicara dengan si pemburu". Dengan Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao menyudahi riset pendahuluannya mengenai Chanyeol dan duduk bersandar, rasa mual bagaikan kepalan tangan yang mencekik lehernya. Chanyeol telah berkuasa dan seluruh dunia tahu bahwa ia masih berkuasa di Eropa Timur. Mereka semua tunduk pada kekuasaan mutlak Chanyeol. Pemerintah, bisnis, seni tidak ada yang tidak mereka kuasai.

Chanyeol sepertinya merupakan jenis pria yang lebih suka turun tangan langsung.

Pada cerita pertama yang ia temukan, seorang pebisnis melakukan kesalahan dengan menentang Chanyeol di depan umum. Mengajak masuarakat dan pemerintah memblokir semua bisnis malaikat tertinggi itu dan juga 'anak-anak vampirenya', dan hanya menjadi pelanggan bisnis milik manusia. Tao tidak sependapat dengan pebisnis itu. Tao sudah menduga dari awal bahwa pebisnis itu akan mati secara mengenaskan ditangan Chanyeol atau vampire-vampirenya. Namun ia salah. Pebisnis itu tetap hidup... jika bisa dibilang begitu.

Tidak lama setelah pidatonya itu, ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Sopirnya kehilangan kendali dan menabrak truk yang mendekat. Sopir itu selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun sebuah komentar menyebutnya "ajaib". Sedangkan pebisnis itu mengalami nasib yang sangat mengenaskan. Begitu banyak tulang yang patah hingga ia tak bisa mengenakan kakinya lagi. Rongga matanya pecah _dari dalam. _Menghancurkan matanya. Dan tenggorokannya yang remuk, merusak pita suaranya. Tapi itu semua tidak cukup untuk membunuhnya.

Ia tidak bisa memegang pena ataupun mengetik lagi.

Tidak bisa bicara lagi.

Tidak bisa melihat lagi.

Tidak ada yang berani mengucapkannya, tapi pesan itu sduah disampaikan dengan lantang dan jelas. Tantang Chanyeol dan kau akan dibungkam.

Katakan apa saja tentang Kris, pikir Tao. Setidaknya Kris tidak pernah menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya. Kris memang menguasai wilayah Korea dan Tiongkok, tetapi ia tidak pernah ikut campur dalam urusan manusia yang tidak penting. Beberapa tahun silam, mereka mempunyai calon walikota yang bersumpah akan mengolok-olok malaikat tertinggi kalau terpilih. Kris membiarkan kampanyenya berlangsung, responnya hanyalah tersenyum santai ke beberapa wrtawan yang berusaha mendekatinya. Senyuman yang mengesankan bahwa semua itu terkesan konyol dan tak penting bagi Kris. Ia telah menenggelamkan harapan si calon walikota seperti daun di musim gugur. Kris meraih kemenangan tanpa perlu menumpahkan darah sama sekali.

"bukan berati dia baik", gumam Tao. Kris mungkin bersinar kalau dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol, tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

Chanyeol dilaporkan pernah menghancurkan sebuah sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak setelah penduduk desa memintanya untuk menyingkirkan vampire peliharaannya dari desa mereka.

Tao pasti menentang permintaan itu jika si vampire tidak meminta darah secara paksa.

Ketika Tao sedang memikirkan ha-hal tentang Chanyeol, sesuatu mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendelanya yang besar.

Tangan Tao meluncur ke bawah ranjang untuk mengambil sebuah belati. Tao mendongak. Matanya menatap mata seorang malaikat tertinggi. Berdampingan dengan gedung-gedung yang bercahaya, seharusnya Kris tampak redup, tapi pria itu malah lebih indah daripada di siang hari. Pengendalian Kris begitu terukur sehingga ia nyaris tidak menggerakkan sayap untuk mempertahankan posisi—kekuatannyalah yang menerjang Tao, bahkan dari balik kaca sekalipun.

Tao menelan ludah dan bangkit berdiri. "jendelanya tidak bisa dibuka". Katanya, bertanya-tanya apakah Kris dapat mendengarnya atau tidak.

Kris menunjuk ke atas. Tao merasakan matanya membelalak. "atapnya tidak...". tapi Kris sudah pergi.

"brengsek!" tao marah pada Kris karena memergokinya waktu ia sedang lengah, karena membangkitkan ketertarikannya yang sangat berbahaya ini, Tao menyelipkan belatinya kembali, menutup laptop dan meninggalkan apartemen.

Dibutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk naik ke atap dan mendorong pintunya hingga membuka. "aku tidak mau keluar!". Teriak Tao ketika ia melihat Kris. Mustahil berjalan di atas atap tanpa terpeleset atau jatuh sampai mati. Tao merasakan angin yang meniup rambutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya selagi ia menunggu dengan pintu yang setengah terbuka. "Kris!"

Kris tiba-tiba mendarat di hadapannya. Sayap malaikat memenuhi pandangannya.

Tao mundur selangkah tanpa bermaksud melakukannya. Dan begitu tersadar, Kris sudah berada di dalam dan sedang menutup pintu. "apa?" tanya Tao sembari bersidekap.

"seperti inikah kau menyambut tamumu?" Bibir Kris tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin tersenyum, tapi ada sensualitas disana. Memesona dan sangat menggoda.

Tao mundur selangkah. "hentikan".

"apa?" tampak kebingungan yang jujur di mata biru itu.

"tidak apa-apa". _Kendalikan dirimu, Tao._ "mau apa kau kemari?"

Kris memandangi Tao selama sesaat. "aku ingin bicara dengamu mengenai perburuan".

"bicara saja".

Kris memandangi puncak tangga yang sempir dan tidak pernah digunakan oleh siapa-siapa itu. "jangan disini, Tao. Bawa aku ke apartemenmu".

Tao melotot ketika mendengar perintah itu. "tidak... ini masalah pekerjaan. Kita ke markas Asosiasi saja dan gunakan ruang pertemuannya".

"tidak masalah bagiku". Kris mengangkat bahu dan membuat perhatian Tao tertuju ke bahunya yang bidang, lekukan sayapnya yang kuat. "aku bia terbang kesana dalam hitungan membutuhkan waktu setidaknya setengah jam. Mungkin lebih lama lagi. Ada kecelakaan di jalan menuju Asosiasimu".

"kecelakaan? Kau tidak mengaturnya kan?" tanya Tao curiga.

Kris memandang Tao dengan geli. "kau mau aku bisa memaksamu melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan. Untuk apa repot-repot mengatur kecelakaan segala?"

Cara blak-blakan yang digunakan oleh Kris untuk menegaskan kekuatan pria itu, dan kekurangan Tao, membuat Tao gatal untuk mengambil belati.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, Tao".

"kenapa?" tanya Tao, didorong oleh keinginan menantang maut yang masih asing hingga saat ini. "takut?"

Kris mendekat lagi. "semua kekasihku merupakan pejuang, kekuatan selalu menggugahku".

Tao tidak sudi dipernainkan oleh Kris seperti ini. "apa belati menggugahmu? Kalau kau coba sentuh aku, aku akan memotongmu. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau melemparku dari balkon sekalipun".

Kris tampak tertegun, seolah sedang berpikir. "bukan cara itu yang akan kupilih untuk menghukummu. Berakhirnya terlalu cepat".

Dan seketika Tao ingat bahwa yang diajaknya berdebat bukan manusia. Ini adalah sorang Kris yang mematahkan tulang-tulang vampire hanya untuk menegaskan kekuasaannya. "aku tidak akan membawamu ke apartemenku, Kris".

Tao merasakan ancaman terselubng dari keheningan ini. ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu mendesak Kris. Dan walaupun ia mengetahui nilai dirinya, ia juga tahu bahwa bagi seorang malaikat tertinggi, dirinya pada akhirnya layak untuk disingkirkan.

Mata biru Kris dipenuhi dengan lidah api ketika kekuasaan terasa berderak di udara. "kalau begitu, kita pergi ke Asosiasimu".

Tao mengerjap saking tidak percayanya. "aku akan menyusulmu dengan mobil".

"tidak". Tangan Kris menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tao. "aku tidak mau menunggu. Kita terbang saja".

Jantung Tao berhenti berdetak. Sungguh-sungguh berhenti. Ketika jantungnya kembali berdetak, ia hampir tidak dapat berbicara. "apa?". Pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti decitan yang memalukan.

Tapi Kris sudah membuka pintu, menarik Tao dibelakangnya.

Tao menyeret kakinya. "tunggu!"

"kita terbang atau kita masuk ke apartemenmu. Pilih".

Keangkuhan dalam perintah itu menyesakkan nafas Tao. Begitu juga amarah dan gairahnya. Seperti apa rasanya berada dalam dekapan Kris, sang malaikat tertinggi? Seperti apa rasanya bersandar dalam kekuatan murni Kris? Seperti apa rasanya mendengarkan detak jantung Kris, jika Kris memiliki jantung. Oh sial! Umpat Tao dalam hati.

Seketika pikirannya kembali fokus. Sang malaikat tertinggi tidak suka menerima jawaban _tidak. _"aku tidak memilih keduanya".

"tidak terima". Kris menarik Tao.

Tao menolak. Melebihi apapun. Tao ingin terbang tapi bukan dalam pelukan seorang malaikat tertinggi yang bisa saja menjatuhkannya dengan suasana hati seperti sekarang. "memang apa yang begitu medesak?"

"aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu... tidak malam ini". wajah Kris begitu sempurna sehingga layak dimiliki oleh salah seorang dewa kuno, tapi tidak ada kasih saya disana. "cukup".

Dan tiba-tiba Tao sudah berada di atap, tanpa menyadari apan ia melangkah dari puncak tangga itu. Amarah meluap dalam dirinya bagaikan petir yang menyambar. Tapi Kris sudah merengkuh dan mengangkatnya sebelum ia sempat bertindak lebih jauh dari sekedar membuka bibir. Naluri bertahannya bergejolak kuat. Ia merangkulkan tangannya di leher Kris, berpegangan demi keselamatan ketika sayap malaikat itu mulai bergerak dan atap menjauh dengan kecepatan yang memabukkan.

Rambut Tao tertiup dari wajahnya. Ketika mencapai ketinggian yang cukup, Kris menyesuaikan sudut terbangnya. Menaungi Tao dari angin. Tao bertanya-tanya apakah Kris melakukannya dengans engaja, kemudian tersadar bahwa ia sudah terjebak sehingga menganggap pria itu seperti manusia. Kris bukan manusia. Mirip saja tidak.

Sayap Kris memenuh pandangan Tao sampai ia berani menoleh dan melihat pemandangan. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat. Kris membawa mereka ke atas lapisan awan. Setiap jengkal kulitnya merinding ketika hawa dingin meresap ke tulangnya. Giginya bergemeletak, tapi ia harus bicara. Harus mencurahkan amarahnya sebelum perasaan itu melubangi perasaannya. "sudah kubilang! Jangan memengaruhi pikiranku".

Kris menunduk. "kau kedinginan".

"pintar sekali". Cetus Tao. "sepertinya kau baru ingat bahwa aku bukan diciptakan untuk terbang".

Kris menukik tanpa peringatan. Perut Tao terasa seperti sedang terjun bebas. Bahkan ketika keriangan mengaliri jiwanya. Ia terbang! Mungkin ia tidak memilihnya. Ia berpegangan erat dan menikmati setiap detik pengalaman tersebut, menyimpan ingatannya untuk dibangkitkan lagi nanti. Pada saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk takut jatuh secara tidak sengaja—lengan Kris bagaikan batu karang di sekeliling tubuhnya. Tak tergoyahkan, tak tergerakkan. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Kris merasakan berat badannya.

"apa sekarang lebih baik?" tanya Kris. Bibirnya berada di telinga Tao.

Tao terkejut mendengar suara Kris yang hangat. Tao mengerjap dan menyadari bahwa mereka meluncur di atas geung-gedung pencakar langit. "ya. Kau tidak menjawabku, Kris".

"menurutku...", komentar Kris dengan geli. "yang tadi itu lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan".

Tao memicingkan mata. "kenapa kau terus menerus masuk ke pikiranku?"

"itu lebih mudah daripada menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menunggu sementara kau berusaha meyakinkan dirimu sendiri".

"itu sama saja dengan perkosaan".

Timbul keheningan yang membuat Tao merinding. "berhati-hatilah dengan tuduhanmu".

"itu kenyataan". Tao bersikeras. "kubilang jangan, dan kau tetap masuk juga. Apalagi namanya?"

"umat manusia tidak berati bagi kami", tukas Kris. "mereka seperti semut. Mudah dihancurkan".

"lalu mengapa kalian membiarkan kami hidup?"

"kalian menghibur kami. Dan kadang kalian juga bermanfaat".

"makanan untuk vampire kalian". Kata Tao muak dengan dirinya sendiri karena melihat sesuatu yang mirip dengan manusia di diri Kris. "apa kami seperti makanan ringan bagi kalian?"

Dekapan Kris mengencang. Membuat Tao sulit bernafas. "ya. Dan kalian selalu menyajikan diri kalian sendiri di atas piring perak".

Tao benar-benar muak mendengar ocehan Kris. Apakah manusia memang sehina itu? Ia hampir saja melepaskan leher Kris untuk melukai wajah tampan pria itu dengan cakarnya yang tajam. Hanya saja ia masih ingat diri jika keselamatannya sepenuhnya bergantung pada Kris. Ia ingin menyakiti Kris meskipun tindakan itu tidak ada gunanya.

Kris melepaskan Tao dan membiarkannya meluncur ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

~tbc~

Hai para readers sekalian. Huh yang kali ini udah mulai masuk ke konflik. Saya memasukkan nama-nama boy group lain dari SME karena membutuhkan lebih dari 12 karakter untuk membuat Fanfic ini. jadi harap maklum yah.

Terimakasih banget buat yang sudah mereview, follow, fav dan lain-lain. Untuk membuat fanfic ini semakin enak dibaca, mohon kritik dan sarannya yah.

Ketjup manja dari Author :*


	4. Chapter 4

**ANGELS PLEASURES**

**Author :my love wu yi fan**

**Cast : KRISTAO and member EXO**

**Pairing : official couple.**

**Genre : Fantacy / Drama**

**Rating : M. konten yang ada dalam FF ini untuk dewasa. Bukan berarti FF ini bakal yadong banget yah meskipun tetep ada dong yadongnya *ketawa setan*... Cuma FF ini bakal berdarah-darah. Namanya juga vampire dan malaikat.**

**Warning : Author geje tapi cantik. **

**Mungkin nanti jangan marah yah kalau ada member exo yang perannya jahat atau author nistakan.**

**FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL NALINI SINGH.**

**Ga suka ya ga usah baca**

**REVIEW SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA YAH JANGAN JADI PEMBACA GELAP. KARENA KEGELAPAN HANYA MILIK KAI *peace***

**Enjoy Reading.**

Summary

Huang Zi Tao, seorang pemburu vampire yang memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak dipunyai pemburu lain. Keistimewaan itu membuatnya disewa oleh Kris, seorang malaikat tertinggi yang terkenal sangat berbahaya dan mematikan.

Sementara itu, Kris tidak menduga jika Tao ternyata mampu membuat hatinya yang dingin dan keras menjadi goyah. Daya tarik kris yang sulit ditolak tetap merasuk ke jiwanya dan sewaktu-waktu dapat menghancurkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy Reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao menjerit... dan jatuh terduduk dengan keras, kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya di ubin mahal yang kasar. "arrgghhh". Dia Mengumpat dalam hati saking terkejutnya. Ia duduk di lantai, berusaha bernafas dan memegangi bokong indahnya. Kris menjulang di hadapannya, bagai lukisan yang mencerminkan surga dan neraka. Sekaligus. Keduanya. Ia mengerti mengapa nenek moyangnya menganggap Kris dewa, tapi ia sekarang menjadi yakin bahwa sebenarnya pria itu iblis. "ini bukan Asosiasi". Akhirnya Tao berhasil bicara setelah beberapa saat.

Aku memutuskan jika lebih baik kita berbicara disini". Kris mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Tao mengabaikannya. Ia berdiri sendiri, setengah mati menahan dorongan untuk menggosok tulang ekornya yang memar. "kau selalu menjatuhkan penumpangmu?", desisnya. "sama sekali tak elegan".

"kau manusia pertama yang kugendong selama berabad-abad", timpal Kris. Mata birunya hampir kelihatan hitam di kegelapan. "aku lupa betapa rapuhnya kalian. Wajahmu berdarah".

"apa?" Tao mengangkat sebelah tangan ke bagian yang terasa nyeri di pipinya. Lukanya begitu tipis hingga ia nyaris tak merasakannya. "bagaimana bisa?"

"angin, rambutmu". Membalikkan badan, Kris mulai berjalan ke kurungan kaca. "sekalah kecuali kau mau menawarkan minuman pengantar tidur bagi para vampire Tower. Mereka pasti akan mengadakan sebuah pesta kemenangan jika berhasil membunuh pemburu".

Tao menyeka darahnya dengan lengan kemejanya kemudian mengepalkan tangan. Menatap tajam ke arah punggung Kris yang menjauh. "kalau kau berpikir aku akan mengikutimu seperti anak anjing..."

Kris menoleh ke balik bahunya. "aku bisa membuatmu merangkak, Tao". Tidak ada tanda-tanda kemanusiaan di wajahnya, hanya ada sinar kekuasaan yang membuat Tao ingin berteduh. Dibutuhkan perjuangan yang sangat besar untuk tidak mundur dengan terhuyung-huyung. "apa kau benar-benar mau aku memaksamu untuk merangkak dengan tangan dan kakimu?"

Pada detik itu juga, Tao tahu bahwa Kris akan melakukannya. Sesuatu yang ia katakan atau lakukan telah mendesak Kris sampai ke batas pengendalian diri pria itu. Kalau ia masih mau hidup dengan jiwa yang masih utuh, ia harus mengesampingkan harga dirinya... atau Kris akan meremukannya. Kesadaran itu terasa bagaikan api yang membara dan batu karang yang teguh di perutnya. "tidak". Sahutnya, tahu bahwa kalau ia mendapat kesempatan, ia akan menghujamkan belati ke leher pria itu karena sudah menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

Kris memandangi Tao selama beberapa menit dengan tatapan angkuh dan dingin yang membuat darahnya berubah menjadi es. Di sekelilingnya terdapat jutaan lampu kota, tapi di atas atap ini, hanya ada kegelapan—kecuali cahaya yang memancar dari diri Kris. Tao pernah mendengar desas-desus mengenai fenomena ini. Ketika seorang malaikat bercahaya, ia menjadi makhluk dengan kekuasaan mutlak, kekuasaan yang biasanya digunakan untuk membunuh atau menghancurkan. Malaikat bercahaya tepat sebelum ia mencabik-cabik tubuhmu sampai berkeping-keping.

Tao balas menatap Kris, tidak mau—_tidak bisa—_menyerah. Ia sudah sampai sejauh ini. dan tidak akan merangkan demi apapun juga.

_Berlutut dan memohonlah. Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya. _

Tao tidak mau melakukannya. Apapun resikonya.

Tepat ketika Tao menyangka bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir, Kris membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju lift. Cahaya sudah memudar di sela-sela dua tarikan nafas. Tao menyusul, merasa jijik ketika merasakan keringat di punggungnya. Tapi dibalik semua itu, yang sangat dirasakannya adalah amarah yang mendalam.

Kris sang malaikat tertinggi sekarang menjadi orang yang paling ia benci sekaligus ia inginkan di dunia ini.

Kris membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ketika Kris berdiri di sebelahnya, sayap Kris menyentuh punggungnya. Ia menegang dan terus menatap pintu lift. Liftnya sampai sedetik kemudian dan ia memasukinya. Kris mengikuti, bau pria itu bagaikan amplas bagi indra penciumannya yang alami.

Tangannya yang biasa memegang belati sudah terasa gatal, hampir nyeri saking butuhnya. Permukaan baja belatinya dapat menenangkannya. Tapi rasa aman itu hanya ilusi belaka. Ilusi yang semakin bisa membahayakannya.

_Aku bisa membuatmu merangkak, Tao. _

Tao menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat sampai rahangnya sakit. Dan ketika pintu lift membuka, ia melangkah keluar tanpa menunggu Kris—hanya untuk langsung berhenti. Dekorasi ala korporat pasti sudah berubah kalau yang ini dianggap pantas untuk berbisnis. Karpetnya berwarna merah dan hitam, sama seperti dindingnya yang mengkilap. Satu-satunya perabotan yang terlihat olehnya adalah dua buah meja dekoratif kecil yang mewah dan eksotis.

Ruangan itu berkilauan dengan warna terselubung, dengan janji-janji sensual.

Mawar merah darah dirangkai di vas kristal yang terletak di meja-meja itu. Memberikan efek kontras yang mewah. Begitu juga dengan lukisan berbentuk persegi panjang yang terdapat di salah satu dinding. Tao menghampirinya, terpesona. Ribuan semburat warna merah kuat yang entah bagaimana terkesan menyejukkan, sensual dalam satu cara yang membicarakan darah dan kematian.

Kris menyentuh bahu Tao. "sehun memang berbakat".

"jangan sentuh aku". kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Tao bagaikan bilah-bilah es. "dimana kita?". Ia berbalik untuk menghadap Kris, berjuang untuk tidak meraih senjatanya.

Lidah api terlihat di mata Kris, tapi tidak berbahaya. "di lantai vampire... mereka menggunakan lantai ini untuk... yah, kau akan melihatnya sendiri".

"untuk apa? Aku sudah tahu semuanya tentang vampire".

Kris tersenyum santai. "kalau begitu kau tidak akan terkejut". Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Tao. Tao tidak mau menggamitnya, gengsi. Senyum Kris tidak pudar. "pembangkang. Dari mana kau mewarisi sifat itu? Tentunya bukan dari orang tuamu".

"sepatah kata lagi tentang orang tuaku, maka aku tidak peduli kalau kau menghancurkanku sampai berkeping-keping". Ucapan itu dikatakan dari balik kertakan gigi-gigi rapi Tao. "aku akan mencincang jantungmu dan menyajikannya untuk anjing-anjing jalanan sebagai santapan makan malam".

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Merasa terhibur. "apa kau yakin aku punya jantung?" setelah mengatakannya, Kris langsung berjalan melintasi koridor.

Tidak mau berada selangkah di belakang Kris, Tao menyusul sehingga mereka berjalan berdampingan. "jantung? Mungkin," katanya. "hati? Mustahil".

"apa yang bisa membuatmu benar-benar ketakutan?", sepertinya kali ini Kris benar-benar penasaran.

Sekali lagi, Tao merasa seolah baru saja meluncur di tepi jurang bahaya yang curam namun tetap hidup. Tapi yang barusan itu sudah berlebihan—ia tertanya-tanya apakah Kris akan bersikap pemaaf setelah ia menuntaskan pekerjaannya dan tidak lagi berguna. Ia tidak mau mencari tahu.

"aku ini pemburu alami", kata Tao, dalam hati mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyusun rencana pelarian. Indonesia boleh juga. "tidak banyak yang tahu apa artinya, konsekuensi-konsekuensi yang tak terelakkan".

"katakan kepadaku". Kris mendorong sebuah pintu kaca dan menunggu sampai Tao melewatinya sebelum ia menutupnya kembali. "kapan kau menyadari bahwa kau mempunyai kemampuan untuk mencium bau vampire?"

"tidak ada kesadaran". Tao mengangkat bahu. "aku selalu bisa melakukannya. Kukira semua orang bisa melakukannya". Dulu orang tuaku, ayahku papi Siwon setengah mati membenciku karena aku memiliki kemampuan memalukan ini. well, bahkan ibuku juga meninggal gara-gara kemampuanku ini. Tao tampak termenung dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Kris sudah mengetahui cerita masa lalunya yang kelam? Kejadian itu sampai sekarang masih membekas dalam ingatan Tao. Diusir dari keluarga oleh papi Siwon setelah ibunya meninggal. Semua ini gara-gara vampire sialan itu, Junsu.

"seperti malaikat muda yang mengira semua orang bisa terbang".

Rasa penasaran mengatasi amarah Tao. "ya". Jadi anak-anak malaikat memang ada. Tapi dimana? "aku sudah tahu bahwa tetangga kami adalah seorang vampire sebelum orang lain mengetahuinya. Secara tidak sengaja, aku membuka kedoknya pada suatu hari. Ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang berpura-pura menjadi manusia".

Wajah Kris mengerut tersinggung. "lebih baik dia memberikan kesempatan itu pada orang lain. Untuk apa menerima hadiah kalau kau ingin menjadi manusia?"

"aku sependapat dalam hal itu". Tao mengangkat bahu. "sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa takut. Aku tumbuh besar dengan mengtahui bahwa banyak hantu di luar".

"kau berbohong padaku, Tao. Tapi aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Kau akan segera memberitahukannya padaku mengapa kau begitu semangat berdansa dengan kematian".

Apakah ia tahu tentang Siwon dan Kibum? Apakah pria itu mengetahui tragedi yang menghancurkan ibunya dan mengubah ayahnya menjadi orang asing? "kau tahu apa yang dikatakan orang tentang kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan?"

"tentu", Kris mengangguk pelan. "jadi malam ini aku akan menunjukkan padamu mengapa orang-orang yang kau sebut 'kekasih vampire' mau berhubungan dengan para vampire".

"kau tidak dapat melakukan atau mengatakan apapun yang bisa membuatku berubah pikiran. Mereka tidak lebih dari pecandu narkotika, setidaknya itu memiliki efek yang sama menurutku".

"keras kepala", gumam Kris. Ia mendorong pintu hingga terbuka.

Suara-suara bisikan, tawa dan dentingan gelas terdengar. Mengalun seperti suatu undangan. Mata Kris menantang Tao untuk masuk. Bodohnya, ia menerima tantangan itu. Perlahan ia menyelipkan belati dari lengannya ke telapak tangan sembari melangkah masuk, menyadari keberadaan malaikat tertinggi di belakangnya, kerentanan punggungnya... hingga mulutnya menganga saking terkejutnya.

Para vampire sedang mengadakan pesta _cocktail. _

Tao mengerjap, memperhatikan cahaya yang remang-remang dan romantis, sofa-sofa mewah, makanan pembuka yang berdampingan dengan gelas-gelas sampanye yang ramping. Makanan jelas ditujukan untuk para tamu manusia , pria maupun wanita. Mereka berdiri sambil mengobrol dan tertawa dan bermain mata dengan tuan rumah vampire mereka. Setelan makan malam membalut bahu berotot yang luwes dengan rapi, sementara gaun mereka terlihat dengan berbagai model. Mulai dari yang panjang dan ketat sampai yang pendek dan seksi. Tema utamanya adalah hitam dan merah dengan sentuhan sedikit warna putih yang menyolok.

Percakapan langsung terhenti ketika mereka melihat Tao. Kemudian pandangan mereka langsung tertuju ke belakangnya dan ia hampir _mendengar _desahan lega yang keluar secara serempak—si pemburu berada dalam pengawasan malaikat tertinggi. Tao kembali menyelipkan belati ke sarung tangannya.

Tapi tidak terlalu terburu-buru karena seorang vampire menghampirinya sambil membawa segelas _wine. _Tidak. Cairan merah tua itu bisa saja darah. "halo, Tao". Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan suara yang indah dan berat tapi baunyalah yang benar-benar memabukkan—kuat, misterius dan menggiurkan.

"vampire penjaga pintu", bisik Tao, suaranya serak. Ketika mendapati tubuhnya menabrak Kris, barulah ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah melangkah mundur menghindari keindahan berbahaya dari belaian yang tak kasatmata tersebut.

"namaku Sehun". Si vampire tersenyum, memamerkan sederet gigi putih yang mengilap. Tidak ada taring yang kelihatan. Vampire tua dan berpengalaman. "mari, berdansalah denganku".

Sesuatu di Bagian tengah kaki Tao menegang, reaksi tak disengaja terhadap bau Sehun, bau yang memancarkan daya tarik istimewa dan sangat erotis bagi pemburu alami. "hentikan! Atau aku bersumpah akan mengebirimu".

Sekarang Sehun menunduk dan melihat belati sudah menekan risletingnya. Ketika mendongak, ekspresinya tampak sangat jengkel. "kalau kau kesini bukan untuk bersenang-senang, untuk apa datang?" baunya memudar, seolah ia menarik bau itu ke dalam dirinya. "tempat ini ditujukan untuk keamanan dan kesenangan. Bawa senjatamu ke tempat lain".

Dengan wajah merona, Tao menyingkirkan belatinya. Jelas ia baru saja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. "Kris".

Sang malaikat tertinggi merangkulkan tangan ke bagian atas Tao. "Tao datang untuk belajar. Dia tidak memahami pesona yang kalian pancarkan terhadap manusia".

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "aku akan menunjukkannya dengan senang hati". Godaan sensual mulai merebak kembali dan memenuhi udara dengan eksotis.

"tidak malam ini, sehun".

"baiklah, _sire_". Setelah mengangguk pelan, Sehun beranjak pergi... tapi hanya setelah membungkuk pada Tao dengan baunya sebagai salam perpisahan.

Senyum santai Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia dapat mencium respon Tao, tahu bahwa lutut Tao bergetar karenanya. Tapi pengaruh itu memudar ketika Sehun semakin menjauh, hingga Tao tidak lagi mendambakan sentuhan sensualnya yang menyengat. Bau Sehun sama dengan kemampuan Kris. Keduanya sama-sama dapat mengendalikan pikiran. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, Tao mulai memahami mengapa para pemburu menjadi terikat secara seksual, bahkan romantis dengan makhluk yang mereka buru.

Tentu saja mereka tidak memburu makhluk yang seperti Sehun. "dia sudah cukup tua untuk menebus utang seratus tahunnya sampai bebeapa kali". Belum lagi kekuatan pribadinya yang besar. Tao belum pernah bertemu dengan vampire yang memiliki daya tarik seperti itu. "mengapa dia masih tetap bersamamu?"

Tangan Kris seperti mengecap lengan atas Tao, membakar dari balik kemeja untuk menandai kulitnya. "dia terus menerus membutuhkan tantangan. Bekerja untukku memberinya kesempatan untuk memuaskan segala kebutuhannya".

"dalam berbagai hal", gumam Tao, memperhatikan seorang wanita berambut pirang mungil dan meletakkan tangan di pinggang wanita itu. Wanita itu mendongak, terpesona. Tidak mengejutkan, kalau mengingat betapa tampannya Sehun. Rambut hitamnya selembut sutra, mata yang sangat gelap, kulit yang putih sangat cocok untuk iklim Slavia yang dingin dari pada Korea.

"aku bukan germo", Kris terdengar sangat geli. "para vampire di ruangan ini tidak membutuhkan jasa semacam itu. Coba pandang sekelilingmu. Apa yang kau lihat?"

Tao mengerutkan dahi, sudah hampir melontarkan jawaban ketus ketika matanya membelakak. Di sana, di pojok sana, si rambut coklat berkaki panjang itu... "mustahil". Ia memicingkan mata. "itu Hyorin".

"teruskan".

Pandangan Tao melayang ke wanita pirang nan montok yang bersama Sehun. "aku merasa pernah melihatnya".

"ya".

Terkejut, Tao kembali mengamati ruangan. Disini banyak orang-orang terkenal. "mereka sendiri yang mau datang?". Tanpa perlu dijawab pun, Tao sudah tahu jawabannya. Tidak ada ketakutan dalam mata itu. Tidak ada yang berada di bawah pengaruh. Malah cumbuan, kesenangan dan seks memenuhi udara. Jelas seks. Hawa panasnya seolah mengaliri dinding.

"apa kau merasakannya, Tao?" sambil menempelkan tangannya yang bebas ke bahu Tao yang satu lagi, Kris menahan Tao di dadanya. Bibirnya membelai telinga Tao ketika ia membungkuk untuk bicara, "inilah candu yang sangat mereka butuhkan. Inilah yang membuat mereka ketagihan. Kenikmatan".

"tidak sama", tukas Tao memegang teguh pendiriannya. "mereka tidak lebih dari penggemar yang tergila-gila.

"satu-satunya yang membedakan mereka dari keramaian ini adalah kekayaan dan keindahan".

Tao tertegun ketika menyadari bahwa Kris benar. "baik. Kutarik kembali. Vampire dan penggemar mereka semuanya baik dan sehat". Ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Pasangan Hyorin sedang menaikkan tangannya ke belahan roknya, melupakan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Kris tergelak, "mereka memang tidak baik. Tapi mereka juga bukan iblis".

"Aku tidak bilang begitu", balas Tao. Pandangannya tertuju kepada kenikmatan mendalam yang tampak di wajah Hyorin ketika pria itu membelai kulit Hyorin. "aku tahu mereka semua manusia biasa. Maksudku adalah..." ia menelan ludah, ketika seorang wanita lain mengerang, bibir kekasih vampirenya sedang menggoda beberapa cm di atas lehernya yang berdenyut, bagaikan bisikan panas yang menjanjikan kenikmatan.

"maksudmu?" Kris ikut menggesekkan bibirnya ke leher Tao.

Tao tersentak, bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa berada dalam pelukan sang malaikat tertinggi. Seorang pria yang jantungnya ingin ia tusuk dengan belati. Well, sekarang Tao tidak lagi yakin Kris memiliki jantung. "aku tidak suka bagaimana para vampire memanfaatkan kemampuan mereka untuk memperbudak manusia".

"tapi bagaimana jika manusialah yang ingin diperbudak? Apa kau melihat ada manusia yang protes?"

Tidak. Yang Tao lihat hanyalah belaian-belaian memabukkan dan permainan sensual, perpaduan erotis antara pria dan wanita. Pria dengan pria. Vampire dan manusia. "apa sekarang kau sedang membawaku ke pesta seks?"

Kris kembali tergelak, dan kali ini suaranya hangat. Seperti karamel yang meleleh. "terkadang mereka melewati batas, tapi memang begini adanya. Sebuah pesta dimana pasangan dapat ditemukan".

Tangan Kris bergerak naik turun di lengan Tao, nafas Kris meniup rambut tengkuknya. Selama sedetik yang singkat, ia menimbang. Seperti apa rasanya kalau ia bersandar, membiarkan Kris... _oh, Tuhan_ ada apa dengannya? "aku sudah cukup melihat. Ayo pergi". Tao berusaha melepas pelukan hangat Kris.

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya, sayap pria itu melingkupi Tao dan menghalangi pandangannya sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat ruangan itu lagi. Dada pria itu terasa panas di punggungnya. "kau yakin?" Bibir Kris berbisik di kulitnya yang peka. Tao harus menahan diri untuk tidak gemetar. "sudah ribuan tahun aku tidak mempunyai kekasih manusia. _Tapi kau... menggugahku_".

.

.

.

.

.

_Kekasih manusia. _

Kata-kata itu membebaskan Tao dari penjara kenikmatan yang dipintal oleh sang malaikat tertinggi itu tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Tao sadar. Ia hanya sekedar mainan bagi Kris. Tidak lebih dan tidak akan pernah lebih. Jika Kris sudah bosan, ia akan disingkirkan layaknya semua mainan yang sudah tak diinginkan lagi. Dilupakan. "cari saja orang lain yang bisa membuatmu senang. Aku tidak bersedia". Tao menarik diri dan kali ini Kris melepaskannya.

Jengkel, Tao membalikkan badan untuk menghadap Kris. Tao menyangka Kris akan marah, mungkin murka karena ditolak. Tapi wajah Kris kaku, seperti topeng. Tak tergoyahkan. Tao bertanya-tanya, apakah selama ini Kris mempermainkannya? Mengapa seorang malaikat tertinggi mau berhubungan dengan kekasih manusia jika ia mempunyai sebuah harem yang dipenuhi oleh vampire-vampire memesona yang tinggal ia pilih?

Terlepas dari pola makan, menjadi vampire jelas mempunyai pengaruh yang luar biasa terhadap kulit dan tubuh. Vampire manapun yang berusia lebih dari lima puluh tahun bersosok ramping, dengan kulit yang sempurna. Daya tarik mereka juga bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya waktu.

Beberapa seperti Sehun, pandai menyembunyikan kekuatan mereka, karisma yang sangat besar dengan tampang polos khas anak-anak. Kita tak akan pernah tahu sebelum mereka sendiri yang memperlihatkannya. Sehun berpenampilan luar biasa indah dan berbahaya.

"aku sudah mendapat pelajaran", kata Tao sewaktu Kris tidak berkata apa-apa. "aku harus lebih toleran terhadap kebiasaan seksual orang lain".

"cara yang menarik untuk menggambarkannya". Kris akhirnya merendahkan sayapnya, melipatnya dengan rapi ke belakang punggung. "tapi kau baru melihat sebagiannya saja".

Tao bertanya-tanya apakah vampire pria itu sudah memasukkan jarinya ke celana dalam Hyorin sekarang. "aku sudah cukup melihat". Wajah Tao terasa panas ketika merasakan berbagai hal erotis yang sedang berlangsung di belakangnya.

"kau rupanya seorang pemalu, Tao? Kukira pemburu bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya".

"bukan urusanmu", gumam Tao. "kita pergi atau aku akan menerima tawaran Sehun?"

"kau pikir itu penting bagiku?"

"tentu". Tao menatap mata Kris, memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menyerah. "begitu vampire itu menancapkan taringnya ke tubuhku, aku tidak bisa berjalan ataupun bergerak lagi".

"aku belum pernah mendengar kejantanan pria digambarkan sebagai taring sebelumnya", gumam Kris. "aku harus menceritakan komentarmu ini pada Sehun".

Tao tahu pipinya merah padam tapi tidak mau mengalah dalam adu mulut kali ini. "taring, kejantanan, apa bedanya? Semuanya beraura seksual bagi vampire".

"tapi tidak bagi seorang malaikat. Kejantananku memiliki tujuan yang lebih spesifik".

Gairah tajam, berbahaya, tak diundang meremas dada Tao begitu kuat sehingga ia sulit bernafas. Rona di wajahnya memudar ketika seluruh hawa panasnya di tubuhnya berpindah ke tempat-tempat pribadinya. "aku yakin begitu", katanya manis bersikeras walaupun tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. "melayani semua vampire penggemarmu pasti sangat melelahkan". Ucap Tao sinis.

Kris memicingkan mata. "mulutmu bisa membawamu ke dalam masalah-masalah besar yang tak bisa kau hadapi". Ia memandangi mulut Tao seolah ia menginginkan mulut itu membungkus tubuhnya.

"di neraka pun aku tak sudi". Tao mengeluarkan suara itu dengan sebal.

Kris berpura-pura tidak memahami komentar Tao yang tak terduga itu. "kalau begitu aku akan memastikan kita ada di surga saat hal itu terjadi". Dengan mata biru gelap yang menantang, ia berbalik untuk membuka pintu.

Tao menyelinap keluar. Sehun menatapnya bibirnya sedang membelai kulit lekukan leher seorang pria manis. Begitu pintu ditutup, Tao melihat taring Sehun mengilat. Perut Tao terasa melilit ketika merasakan rasa lapar yang dahsyat.

"apa kau akan naik ke tempat tidurnya dengan manis?", tanya Kris di dekat telinga Tao, suaranya bagaikan mata pisau. "apa kau akan merengek dan memohon?"

Tao menelan ludah. "sial. Tidak. Dia seperti kue berlapis coklat dan krim. Kelihatannya enak, kau mau menghabiskannya, tapi rasanya terlalu manis hingga kau ingin muntah". Pembawaan sensual Sehun seperti selimut tebal yang menyesakkan dan memuakkan walaupun menarik.

"kalau dia kue, aku ini apa?" Bibir Kris yang kejam dan sensual ditempelkan ke pipi Tao, rahangnya.

"racun". Bisik Tao. "racun yang indah dan menggoda".

Di belakangnya, Kris terdiam sehingga Tao teringat akan ketenangan yang muncul sebelum badai. "tapi kurasa kau lebih suka tenggelam dalam racun daripada mengenyangkan diri dengan kue". Tangan Kris sudah berada di pinggulnya.

Gairah terasa di tenggorokan Tao, brutal dan menuntut. "tapi kita sama-sama tahu aku tidak takut pada apapun". Tao menjauh dan bersandar pada dinding dan menghadap Kris, memerintahkan diri untuk berhenti bersiap-siap menghadapi suatu penetrasi yang tidak akan pernah ia izinkan terjadi. "aku sama sekali tidak berminat menjadi mainanmu".

Garis-garis pada wajah Kris mungkin sepenuhnya maskulin, tapi pada saat itu, bibirnya tampak murni dan menggoda dengan suatu cara yang lembut. Menggiurkan dan sensual yang hanya dimiliki bibir seorang pria, Kris. "kalau aku membaringkanmu di atas mejaku dan memasukkan jariku ke tubuhmu sekarang juga, kurasa aku akan mendapati fakta yang berbeda".

Paha Tao menegang ketika hasrat menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Bayangan jemari panjang dan kuat yang masuk dan keluar dari tubuhnya sementara ia terbaring tak berdaya tiba-tiba menjadi satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lihat. Memejamkan mata malah memperburuk keadaan. "aku tidak tahu perbuatan mesum apa yang dilakukan di gedung ini. aku tak mau terlibat".

Kris tertawa, suaranya dipenuhi pemahaman pria yang telah hidup sangat lama dan misterius. "mungkin hidupmu lebih lurus daripada yang kusangka kalau kau menganggapnya mesum".

Ejekan itu menantang Tao untuk menanggapi. Ia melawan desakan itu. "aku ingin tetap lurus, terima kasih. Apa kita bisa menyelesaikan pertemuan ini sebelum aku tidur?", tanya Tao sinis dan tajam bagai sindirian.

"tempat tidurku sangat nyaman". Senyum sensual yang sekali lagi menggoyahkan iman Tao dikeluarkan oleh sang malaikat.

Tao bisa menampar dirinya sendiri karena sudah memancing Kris untuk mengatakannya, terutama ketika otaknya menyuguhi berbagai gambaran dari Kris yang sedang berada di tempat tidur, dengan sayap terentang, paha telanjang... ia menggertakkan gigi. "apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?"

Mata Kris berkilat. "ayo". Ia mulai mengajak Tao berjalan ke arah lift.

Tao mengejar Kris, kesal karena Kris memaksanya untuk bersikap patuh. Tapi kali ini Tao tidak akan memprotes. Ia akan tutup mulut. Ia ingin berada sejauh mungkin dari lantai vampire. Dari candu ini.

Mereka hanya sebentar di lift, dan kali ini ketika keluar, Tao mendapati penataan ruangan yang berkelas. Warna putih yang sejuk merupakan tema utamanya, dengan aksen emas putih yang menakjubkan. Ketika Kris membawanya ke kantor pria itu, ia mendapati bahwa meja di sana terbuat dari sebongkah besar batu vulkanik berwarna hitam yang dipoles.

_kalau aku membaringkanmu di atas mejaku dan memasukkan jariku ke tubuhmu sekarang juga, kurasa aku akan mendapati fakta yang berbeda._

Tao mengenyahkannya sebelum pikiran itu merangkak masuk ke benaknya lagi. Ia tetap berdiri di sisi yang jauh dari meja sementara Kris mengitarinya dan berdiri di dekat kaca, pandangan pria itu tertuju kepada lampu-lampu kota.

"Chanyeol ada di Korea".

"apa?". Tao terkejut tapi merasa lega karena perubahan topik yang mendadak ke masalah pekerjaan. Tao mengangkat tangan untuk merapikan rambutnya dan menutupi tompel manisnya. "itu menjadikan pekerjaan kita menjadi sangat mudah. Yang perlu kulakukan adalah memberitahukan jaringan pemburu untuk mewaspadai seorang malaikat yang bersayap abu-abu gelap".

"kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahmu".

"polanya sama uniknya dengan sayapmu".

"kau ingat kan? Kau tidak boleh memberitahu siapa-siapa".

Rahang Tao menegang, sisa-sisa gairahnya langsung lenyap. "bagaimana mungkin aku bekerja kalau kau menjauhkanku dari hal-hal yang sangat kubutuhkan untuk melakukan pekerjaanku secara efektif?"

"hal-hal itu tidak bermanfaat bagi perburuanmu kali ini".

"ayolah", sergah Tao ke arah punggung Kris. "dia seorang malaikat tertinggi dengan sayap yang besar dan langka. Orang-orang pasti mengenalinya. Dan apa kau bisa melihat ke arahku ketika aku sedang berbicara padamu?"

Kris membalikkan badan, matanya bagaikan lidah api berwarna terpancar dari dirinya. "Chanyeol tidak akan mencolok. Sama sepertiku".

Tao mengerutkan dahi. "apa maksudmu... oh sial!" Kris sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Ia tahu bahwa pria itu masih ada di sana tapi ia menjadi tak terlihat. Sambil menelan ludah, Tao berjalan ke arah tempat Kris berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan.

Menyentuh kulit pria itu yang hangat.

Tangan yang tak kelihatan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tao ketika ia hendak menariknya kembali. Kemudian salah satu jarinya dihisap ke dalam mulut yang sebelumnya ia pandangi. Mulut yang panas dan basah itu membangkitkan kejantanannya yang kini berdenyut-denyut. Pada sat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak dapat melihat bagian jarinya yang terasa hangat itu. "hentikan!" Tao menyentakkan tangannya, ia terhuyung-huyung mundur hingga menabrak meja.

Kris menampakkan diri sebagai bayangan, kemudian menjadi semakin nyata. "aku mencoba membuktikan sesuatu". Kris beranjak untuk berdiri di depan Tao, menghadangnya.

"kau biasa menghisap orang untuk membuktikan sesuatu?" jemari Tao terkepal. "apa-apaan itu?"

"_glamour". _Jawab Kris, menelusuri bentuk bibir kucing Tao dengan matanya. "membuat kami dapat bergerak tanpa terlihat di antara kerumunan manusia. Salah satu hal yang membedakan malaikat tertinggi dengan malaikat biasa".

"berapa lama kalian bisa mempertahankannya?"

"aku bisa mempertahankannya selama mungkin", bisik Kris, dan Tao yakin bahwa kalimat pria itu bermakna ganda. "Chanyeol lebih tua dari pada aku. kekuatannya lebih besar. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah..." Kris tiba-tiba berhenti, Tao tahu bahwa pria itu hampir mengungkapkan terlalu banyak. "dengan kekuatan penuh, dia hampir bisa mempertahankan glamour hingga tanpa batas waktu. Dalam keadaan lemah sekalipun, dia masih bisa mempertahankannya hampir di sepanjang siang dan bersembunyi di malam hari.

"jadi kita memburu _invisible man?"_ Tao semakin bersandar ke belakang, hingga ia hampir duduk di meja.

Tangan Kris sudah berada di atas permukaan yang mengilap di kedua sisi pinggulnya tanpa ia menyadari bagaimana pria itu bisa berada begitu dekat. "karena itulah kami butuh indra penciumanmu".

"aku mencium bau vampire", sanggah Tao. "bukan malaikat. Aku tidak bisa mencium baumu".

Kris mengabaikan detail itu. Seolah tidak berati. "kita harus menunggu".

"menunggu apa?"

"waktu yang tepat". Sayap Kris direntangkan hingga menghalangi pemandangan, membungkus mereka dalam kegelapan malam. "dan sementara kita menunggu, aku akan memuaskan keinginanku untuk mencari tahu apakah rasamu memang seasam kedengarannya".

Jaring sensual tersentak. Tanpa memperingatkan Kris, Tao memanfaatkan kelincahannya untuk menyelinap ke belakang dan keluar melalui sisi meja yang satunya. "sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau menjadi cemilanmu. Mainanmu. Teman tidurmu. Cari saja seorang vampire supaya kau bisa menancapkan taringmu itu". Tao keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Yang membuatnya terkejut, tidak ada sorangpun yang berusaha menghentikannya. Begitu ia sampai di lantai dasar, ia sudah menyetop taksi dan baru menyadari bahwa ia tak membawa uang sepeserpun. "bawa aku pergi dari sini".

.

.

.

.

.

Kris memperhatikan taksi itu menjauh, terkejut waktu Tao memasukinya. Tao sudah terbukti sebagai makhluk paling tidak terduga yang berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Tentu saja, Tao pernah membantah deskripsi tersebut., pikirnya. Terhibur dalam suatu cara yang hanya dimiliki oleh makhluk abadi yang sangat berkuasa.

Pintu terbuka di belakangnya. "_sire?"_

"sehun, kau harus menjauhi pemburu itu".

"kalau anda menginginkannya". Sehun terdiam sebentar. "aku bisa membuatnya memohon. Dia tidak akan membantah perintah anda lagi".

"aku tidak mau dia memohon". Kris terkejut ketika menyadari kebenaran itu. "dia akan lebih efektif jika semangatnya tetap utuh".

"dan sesudahnya?" Suara Sehun penuh dengan hasrat seksual. "apa aku boleh memilikinya setelah perburuan? Dia sangat menarik".

"tidak. Setelah perburuan, dia milikku". Setiap permohonan yang keluar dari bibir kucing itu hanya boleh didengar olehnya

.

.

.

.

.

~tbc~

Hai readers sekalian. Apakabar nih?

Akhirnya di sela-sela kegiatan author yang cukup sibuk, author sempat menuliskan kenistaan-kenistaan indah di FF ini.

Mungkin ada beberapa yang perlu author klarifikasi dalam FF ini. pertama, jangan bayangkan malaikat dalam FF ini seperti malaikat yang kita tahu. karena FF ini kan gendrenya fantacy jadi imajinasi author yang sangat meluber geje sangat berperan di dalamnya.

Kedua, penggunaan istilah malaikat itu untuk membuat efek keindahan tiada tara senusantara ulala *syahrini kaleee* terhadap tokoh-tokoh. Jadi perlu dipahami, agar kalian mengerti cerita dalam FF ini kalian harus memahami dulu stratifikasi (tingkatan sosial dalam FF ini). malaikat itu ada ditingkat pertama. Bangsa vampire kedua, dan manusia itu yang ketiga. Manusia dianggap remeh karena mereka tidak bisa hidup abadi dan rapuh *curcol*.

Ketiga, pemburu itu sama aja seperti manusia biasa. Hanya saja mereka itu memilik kepekaan terhadap bau dan mereka terlatih untuk menggunakan kemampuan itu.

Sekian. Kalau ada yang belum jelas boleh tulis di review yahh

Salah ketjup manja dari author :*


	5. Chapter 5

**ANGELS PLEASURES**

**Author :my love wu yi fan**

**Cast : KRISTAO and member EXO**

**Pairing : official couple.**

**Genre : Fantacy / Drama**

**Rating : M. konten yang ada dalam FF ini untuk dewasa. Bukan berarti FF ini bakal yadong banget yah meskipun tetep ada dong yadongnya *ketawa setan*... Cuma FF ini bakal berdarah-darah. Namanya juga vampire dan malaikat.**

**Warning : Author geje tapi cantik. **

**Mungkin nanti jangan marah yah kalau ada member exo yang perannya jahat atau author nistakan.**

**FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL NALINI SINGH.**

**Ga suka ya ga usah baca**

**REVIEW SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA YAH JANGAN JADI PEMBACA GELAP. KARENA KEGELAPAN HANYA MILIK KAI *peace***

**Enjoy Reading.**

Summary

Huang Zi Tao, seorang pemburu vampire yang memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak dipunyai pemburu lain. Keistimewaan itu membuatnya disewa oleh Kris, seorang malaikat tertinggi yang terkenal sangat berbahaya dan mematikan.

Sementara itu, Kris tidak menduga jika Tao ternyata mampu membuat hatinya yang dingin dan keras menjadi goyah. Daya tarik kris yang sulit ditolak tetap merasuk ke jiwanya dan sewaktu-waktu dapat menghancurkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy Reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kris akan membunuhnya._

Tao duduk tegak di ranjangnya. Di sebuah apartemen yang ia beli dengan jeripayahnya sendiri, berdansa dengan kematian dan mempertaruhkan segalanya. Di sebelah kanan ranjangnya terdapat pintu geser yang mengarah ke balkon pribadi dan ia ubah menjadi kebun mini. Dan dibaliknya terdapat pemandangan Angel Tower.

Pikirannya melayang pada sebuah peristiwa pengejaran vampire di Shanghai. Seorang malaikat menyuruhnya untuk menemukan si vampire karena kontraknya belum berakhir. Ia dihadiahi sebuah vas bunga cantik dan antik. Sebuah vas bunga tua yang indah. Sebuah hadiah yang pantas diterima kalau kau telah melakukan tugas yang mengharuskanmu untuk ke pusat dunia kriminal di Shanghai.

Pikirannya kembali beralih ke nasib vampire Times Square. Bukti kekejaman Kris hingga tak ada yang berani menolong vampire malang itu tanpa dijatuhi hukuman oleh Kris. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi sadar, ia akan mati sebentar lagi. Mungkin nasibnya akan lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan vampire itu. Ia tahu itu, Kris menginginkannya mati tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Tapi satu yang pasti. Huang ZiTao akan mati.

Kris sudah memberitahunya tentang glamour.

Setahunya, tidak ada pemburu, tidak ada manusia yang tahu kekuatan malaikat tertinggi yang sepele ini. itu sama saja dengan melihat wajah penculikmu—tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan setelahnya, kalau kau tahu kau akan dihabisi.

"tidak mungkin". Tao mencengkram selimut katun Mesir-nya yang indah. Ia memicingkan mata dan menelaah pilihannya.

_Pilihan 1 : berusaha mundur. _

_Hasil yang mungkin diperoleh : kematian setelah penyiksaan yang menyakitkan. _

_Pilihan 2 : selesaikan pekerjaannya dan berharap. _

_Hasil yang mungkin diperoleh : kematian tapi mungkin tidak disiksa _(BINGGO!).

_Pilihan 3 : memaksa Kris untuk bersumpah tidak akan membunuhnya. _

_Hasil yang mungkin diperoleh : sumpah merupakan hal yang serius, jadi ia pasti tetap hidup. _

"jadi, pikirkan sumpah yang lebih baik", gumam Tao pada diri sendiri. "tidak ada kematian, tidak ada penyiksaan, jelas tidak mengubahku menjadi vampire". Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah sumpah itu bisa diperluas mencakup teman dan keluarga. Keluarga. Yang benar saja. Mereka membenci keberaniannya. Tapi ia tidak mau tubuh mereka dicabik-cabik sementara ia dipaksa menonton.

_Darah menetes ke ubin. _

_Tes. _

_Tes. _

_Tes. _

_Jerit permohonan yang menggelak. _

_Mendongak dan mendapati Victoria masih hidup. _

_Monster itu tersenyum. "kemarilah pemburu kecil, kecaplah". _

_Tes. _

_Tes. _

_Tes. _

_Suara basah yang mencabik-cabik, kuat, buas, datang dari mimpi buruk. _

Tao menyingkirkan selimut dan mengayunkan kakinya ke pinggir ranjang. Wajahnya sedingin es. Kenangan yang satu itu mampu menghancurkan seluruh kehangatan dalam jiwanya. Duduk disana sambil memegangi kepala, ia memandangi kertas dinding berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Itulah satu-satunya cara untuk melarikan diri dari kenangan masa lalunya.

Sesuatu menghantam lantai balkon.

Pistol yang ia simpan di bawah bantal sudah berada di dalam genggaman dan diarahkan pada pintu geser, bahkan sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah bergerak. Tangannya mantap. Tubuhnya merona karena adrenalin. Ia memeriksa balkon dari tirai yang tipis. Ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa, tapi hanya pemburu bodohlah yang menurunkan kewaspadaannya secepat itu. Ia tidak bodoh.

Dengan pandangan yang tertuju keluar, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan tirai tipis kesamping, sekaligus. Balkon menjadi terlihat jelas. Tidak ada vampire kesal yang berdiri disana. Para penghisap itu tidak bisa terbang, tapi ia pernah melihat beberapa vampire yang memanjat gedung pencakar langit. Jika mereka bisa, maka vampire lain pun bisa.

Ia memeriksa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tidak ada vampire. Tidak ada malaikat.

Lengannya mulai agak terasa nyeri karena menahan pistol, tapi ia tidak menghela nafas lega. Ia mulai memeriksa pinggir balkon. Tidak ada siapapun. Dan tidak ada jejak apapun. Tao menyemprotkan gel setiap minggu pada pegangan besi balkonnya. Benda itu khusus dibuat untuk pemburu dan harganya luar biasa mahal, tapi itu merupakan cara yang paling efektif untuk mendeteksi penyusupan. Dalam keadaan tidak aktif, gel itu menyatu dengan apapun, tapi begitu disentuh oleh vampire, manusia, ataupun malaikat warnanya akan berubah menjadi warna merah yang mencolok.

Gelnya tidak tersentuh dan ia tidak merasakan adanya vampire.

Tao mengendurkan pertahanannya dan melihat ke bawah. Alisnya terangkat. Sebuah tabung pesan dari plastik tergeletak diantara tanaman mawarnya yang rimbun. Ia melotot. Kelopak mawar itu rapuh dan mudah rontok. Kalau orang yang menjatuhkan benda ini merusak tanaman yang ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri—sehingga dapat tetap sehat disegala musim ia akan memberi orang itu pelajaran. Akhirnya, setelah merasa yakin bahwa tempat itu aman, ia menurunkan senjatanya dan membuka pintu.

Embusan angin membuatnya merasakan kehidupan kota yang penuh semangat, tapi hanya itu.

Walaupun begitu, ia sangat, sangat berhati-hati sewaktu menjulurkan badan ke luar dan menggelindingkan tabung itu dengan kaki. Benda itu sedah hampir sampai di dalam ketika ia melihat bulu yang jatuh dan mendarat dengan lembut di kelopak mawarnya. Menendang tabung itu ke dalam, ia mengangkat pistol dan mengarahkannya ke atap balkon.

"peluru ini bisa menembus batu, apalagi benda imitas yang sedang kau duduki itu", seru Tao. "keluar dari sana sebelum kau menghancurkan atap rumahku".

Suara kepak sayap langsung terdengar. Sedetik kemudian, wajah malaikat merona mengintipnya dengan posisi terbalik. Mata Tao membelalak. Ia tidak tahu malaikat bisa melakukannya. "kau bocah pengantar pesan? Tegaklah... kau membuatku pusing".

Malaikat itu mengangguk kemudian memperbaiki posisinya. Ia tampak seperti kerubim dalam dongeng. Wajahnya berbentuk bulat dan manis, matanya seperti bola pingpong. "maaf! Aku belum pernah melihat pemburu sebelumnya. Aku penasaran". Matanya membelakak ketika pandangannya diarahkan ke bawah. Sayapnya sudah mengepak dengan cepat ketika ia berusaha menjaga posisinya, tapi sekarang kepakannya menjadi terlalu cepat.

"angkat kepalamu atau aku akan melubangi sayapmu". Tao baru sadar bahwa ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja karena pikirannya keburu kacau sebelum ia berpakaian lengkap.

Kepala si malaikat terangkat, pipinya merah padam. Ia bergeser sedikit ke kiri sebelum memperbaiki posisinya. "maaf! Maaf1 aku baru keluar dari perlindungan. Aku...". ia cepat-cepat menelan ludah. "seharusnya aku tidak memberitahukannya kepadamu! Tolong jangan katakan pada Kris".

Karena malaikat itu kelihatan ingin menangis, Tao mengangguk. "santai saja, nak. Dan lain kali kalau kau ingin mengantar sesuatu, masuklah melalui pintu depan".

Si malaikat merngis. "kata Kris aku harus melakukannya seperti ini".

Tao menghela nafas dan melambai kepadanya. "persetan! Aku akan mengurus Kris".

Malaikat muda itu tampak ketakutan. "jangan. Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Dia bisa... melukaimu". Kata terakhir yang ia katakan tidak lebih dari sekedar bisikan.

"tidak, tidak akan". Tao akan memaksa sang malaikat tertinggi bersumpah walaupun ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. "sekarang pergilah... Sehun bisa cemburu".

Bocah itu memucat dan pergi dengan sangat cepat sehingga Tao nyaris tidak melihatnya. Yah, itu menarik. Setahu semua orang, malaikat lah yang mengendalikan vampire. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata kekuasaan jauh lebih mudah berpindah? Itu merupakan sesuatu yang harus ia pikirkan.

Nanti.

Setelah ia memaksa Kris berjanji untuk tidak membunuh, melumpuhkan ataupun menyiksanya.

Tao mengunci pintu setelah memeriksa keadaan sekitar sekali lagi. Ia menarik tirai hingga menutup kembali dan duduk di ranjangnya, menyelipkan pistolnya ke bawah bantal.

Beberapa saat lamanya Tao hanya duduk memandangi tabung pesan itu. Lalu ia mengambil tabung itu dan membukanya.

Telpon berdering.

Ia ingin mengabaikannya. Namun sayang, rasa penasaran membunuhnya. ID no penelpon itu Luhan. "hei. Ada apa, Lu?"

"aku hanya ingin mengajukan satu pertanyaan padamu. Kemarin malam aku mendapat laporan yang aneh".

Tao mengigit bibirnya. "dari siapa?"

"Kai".

"sudah kuduga", gumam Tao. Pemburu yang itu mempunyai hobi yang aneh mengingat kegemarannya terhadap pistol dan senjata. "dia sedang memandangi bintang ya?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "dengan teleskop maha canggih miliknya. Dan katanya kau sedang... terbang?". Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Luhan terdengar sangat ragu-ragu.

"aku harus berterimakasih pada Kai karena telah menyebutku bintang".

"aku tidak percaya... kau berada di atas sana? Terbang?". Bisik Luhan.

"yap".

"dengan malaikat?".

"malaikat tertinggi tepatnya".

Tercipta keheningan total selama beberapa detik. "brengsek".

"uh huh". Tao mulai membuka tabung penutup itu lagi.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku bisa mendengar kau bernafas".

Tao tersenyum lebar. "kau memang teman yang suka ikut campur".

"tertulis di buku panduan persahabatan. Katakanlah selagi aku mengatasi keterkejutanku".

"aku mendapat kiriman dari seorang malaikat beberapa menit lalu".

"apa itu?"

"aku sedang berusaha untuk..." Suara Tao menghilang seketika ketika ia menyingkirkan penutup tabung. Dengan jemari gemetaran, ia memandangi isi tabung itu, tabung yang dilapisi bahan empuk sampai beberapa kali. Ia mempunyai firasat bahwa si malaikat muda bermaksud untuk menjatuhkannya dengan jauh lebih berhati-hati. "Oh".

"tao? Kau membunuhku".

Dengan tengorokan tercekat, Tao mengeluarkan benda yang dipahat indah itu dengan berhati-hati. "dia mengirim panda untukku".

Dengusan keluar dari saluran telpon. "aku tahu kau memang menyukai panda, Manis. Tapi apa kau mempunyai kandang untuk panda itu?"

"yang ini terbuat dari kristal". Bahkan sementara Tao berbicara, cahaya memantul dengan cara unik dari panda itu dan mulutnya pun menganga. "tidak mungkin".

"tidak mungkin apa?"

Tidak percaya, Tao membuka laci yang berada di dekatnya dan mengambilpisau lipat, mencoba untuk menggores telapak kaki panda yang kecil dengan lembut. Pisau itu tidak meninggalkan bekas. Tapi waktu ia mencoba melakukan yang sebaliknya, panda itu menggores permukaan pisau yang anti gores. "oh sial".

"Tao, aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu habis-habisan jika kau tak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ada apa? Panda mutan penghisap darah?"

Sambil menahan tawa, Tao memandangi benda indah yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata itu di genggamannya. "ini bukan kristal".

"zikronia kubik?", tanya Luhan dengan muram. "oh, tunggu. Plastik?".

"berlian".

Muncul keheningan mutlak.

Terdengar suara batuk.

"apa kau bisa mengulangi kata itu?".

Tao mengangkat mawar itu ke bawah cahaya. "berlian. Tak bercacat. Utuh".

"mustahil. Apa kau tahu seberapa besar berlian yang dibutuhkan untuk memahat seekor panda? Apa pandanya sangat kecil?".

"sebesar telapak tanganku".

"mustahil. Berlian tidak dipahat. Sungguh mustahil". Suara Luhan terdengar seperti kehabisan nafas. "pria itu mengirimkan panda berlian untukmu?"

"dia bukan sekedar pria. Dia seorang malaikat tertinggi. Malaikat yang berbahaya".

"yang entah tergila-gila padamu atau hanya sekedar memberi tip untuk bawahannya".

Tao tertawa lagi. "tidak, dia hanya mau masuk ke balik celana dalamku". Ia menunggu sampai Luhan berhenti tersedak di ujung sana sebelum melanjutkan. "aku bilang tidak kemarin malam. Kurasa sang malaikat tertinggi tidak menyukai kata 'tidak'".

"Tao, tolong katakan bahwa kau sedang bercanda denganku". Nada suara Luhan terdengar seperti sedang memohon. "kalau Kris menginginkanmu, dia pasti akan mendapatkanmu. Dan..." Luhan menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

"tidak apa-apa, Lu". Kata Tao lembut. "kalau dia mendapatkanku, dia akan menghancurkanku". Malaikat tertinggi bukan manusia, tidak mirip dengan manusia. Kalau sudahs elesai bersenang-senang, mereka tidak memperdulikan mainan mereka lagi. "karena itulah ia tidak akan mendapatkanku".

"bagaimana caranya kau memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan mendekatimu di lain waktu?"

"aku akan memaksanya bersumpah".

"oke, aku punya berkasnya. Arti sumpah bagi malaikat tertinggi memang serius. Luar biasa serius. Tapi kau harus menyusun kata-katanya dengan tepat. Dan timbal-balik. Dia pasti menginginkan bagiannya dalam dirimu. Dalam kasusmu, mungkin secara harfiah".

Tao bergidik, ide itu tidak terasa menenangkan lagi. Dan bukan berliannya. Tapi malam sebelumnya yang sangat erotis. Misterius, dilapisi kenakalan, tapi juga merupakan godaan seksual paling hebat yang pernah ia alami. Tubuhnya bersandar pada tubuh Kris dan dia nyaris tidak menyentuhnya. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kris masuk ke tubuhnya?

Pipi Tao merona, bagian sensitif di tengan pahanya menegang. Jantungnya terasa seperti dentuman-dentuman drum di mulutnya. "aku akan mengembalikan pandanya". Benda itu memang suatu karya yang luar biasa dan sangat indah, tapi ia tidak boleh menyimpannya.

"itu belum cukup. Kau harus mempunyai sesuatu untuk tawar menawar".

"serahkan saja kepadaku".

Tiba-tiba otaknya tidak dapat bekerja, dan kata-kata Luhan bercampur dengan kenangan tentang Kris. Jiwanya terasa dingin. Bagaimana kalau harga yang diminta Kris lebih mahal dari kematian?

Tao meletakkan tabung pesan itu di meja Kris. "aku tidak bisa menerimanya".

Kris mengangkat salah satu jarinya, memunggungi Tao sementara ia berdiri di dekat jendela, telepon menempel di telinganya. Rasanya aneh melihat seorang malaikat tertinggi dengan peralatan modern seperti itu, tapi reaksi Tao tidak masuk akal—mereka tentu menguasai teknologi, walaupun mereka terlihat seperti sesuatu yang berasal dari negeri dongeng atau legenda.

Seberapa benar dongeng-dongeng itu, tidak ada yang tahu. karena walaupun malaikat sudah menjadi bagian dari sejarah umat manusia semenjak lukisan-lukisan gua yang paling awal, mereka tetap terselubung misteri. Karena manusia, seperti biasa, membenci kehampaan, kaumnya itu mengarang ribuan mitos untuk menjelaskan keberadaan kaum malaikat. Beberapa dari mereka menyebutnya keturunan dewa, yang lain hanya menganggap mereka sebagai spesies yang lebih maju. Hanya satu hal yang pasti—mereka menguasai dunia, dan mereka mengetahuinya.

Sekarang Kris sedang berbicara terus menerus dengan gumaman pelan. Jengkel. Tao mulai mengelilingi ruangan itu. Rak-rak besar yang terdapat di dinding menarik perhatiannya. Rak-rak tersebut memamerkan harta karun yang luar biasa.

Sebuah topeng Jepang kuno yang menunjukkan wajah _oni-_Iblis. Tapi yang satu ini memiliki kesan nakal. Khusus dibuat untuk perayaan anak-anak.

Di rak sebelah terdapat sayap berwarna biru gelap yang murni—unik. "asli atau sintesis?", bisiknya hampir kepada dirinya sendiri.

"oh, semuanya asli", sahut suara lembut Kris. "D.O merasa sangat tertekan waktu sayapnya yang berharga dicabut".

Tao membalikkan badan, kerutan menghiasi dahinya. "mengapa kau merusak seseorang yang begitu indah? Iri?"

Sesuatu berkilat di mata Kris, panas dan pasti berbahaya jika disalurkan. "kau tidak mungkin tertarik pada D.O. dia menyukai seseorang yang penurut".

"jadi, untuk apa kau mencabut bulunya?"

"dia harus dihukum". Kris mengangkat bahu dan bejalan hingga berjarak kurang dari tiga puluh sentimeter dari Tao. "hukuman kurunganlah yang paling menyakitkan baginya... sementara sayapnya akan kembali tumbuh dalam waktu satu tahun".

"sekejap mata".

Tingkat bahaya sepertinya berkurang ketika Tao melontarkan sindiran itu. "bagi seorang malaikat, ya".

"jadi, apakah sayap barunya samas seperti sebelumnya?" Tao memerintahkan diri untuk berhenti memandangi mata itu, bahwa apapun yang dikatakan Kris , kontak semacam itu membuat Kris lebih mudah memasuki pikirannya. Tapi Tao tidak dapat berpaling, bahkan tidak ketika lidah api itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mirip dengan mata pisau kecil yang berputar-putar. "apa sama?", ulangnya, suaranya terdengar kasar karena rasa lapar yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"tidak", jawab Kris, mengulurkan tangan untuk menelusuri telinga Tao. "sayapnya tumbuh menjadi lebih indah lagi. Biru dengan sedikit keperakan".

Tao tertawa ketika mendengar nada muram dalam suara Kris. "itu warna kamar tidurku". Hawa panas murni berdesis di antara mereka. Kuat. Menggetarkan. Dengan mata yang menatap mata Tao, Kris menggerakkan jarinya dari rahang hingga ke leher Tao. "apa kau yakin tidak mau mengundangku untuk masuk ke sana?".

Pria itu luar biasa indah.

Tapi sangat jantan, sangat jantan.

_Kecap sekali saja. _

Suara itu berasal dari kegelapan di dalam diri Tao, noda kecil yang didapatkannya di lantai dapur yang dibanjiri darah pada hari ketika ia kehilangan masa kecilnya.

"_kemarilah pemburu kecil, kecaplah". _

_Tes. _

_Tes. _

_Tes._

"tidak". Tao menjauhkan diri, telapak tangannya lembap karena sedikitketakutan. "aku datang untuk mengembalikan panda itu dan menanyakan apa kau memiliki informasi terbaru mengenai keberadaan Chanyeol".

Kris menurunkan tangan, wajah pria itu tampak termenung, padahal Tao menyangka akan melihat amarah yang disebabkan oleh penolakannya. "aku ahli melenyapkan mimpi buruk".

Tao menegang. "dan menciptakannya. Kau membiarkan vampire di mal itu selama berjam-jam". _Hentikan Tao, _perintah otaknya. _Demi Tuhan! Hentikan1 kau harus membuatnya bersumpah untuk menjaga keselamatanmu—_tapi mulitnya tidak mau menurut. "kau menyiksanya".

"ya". Tidak ada nada menyesal sama sekali.

Tao menunggu. "hanya itu? Hanya itu yang dapat kau katakan?"

"apa kau mengharapkan rasa bersalah?". Ekspresi Kris kaku, sedingin es. "aku bukan manusia, Tao. Mereka yang aku kuasai juga bukan manusia. Hukum kalian tidak berlaku".

Tao mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat hingga ia merasa sakit. "hukuman kesusilaan, hati nurani?"

"sebut semaumu, tapi ingat ini...". kris mendekat, berbicara dalam bisikan dingin yang terasa seperti cambuk di kulit Tao. "kalau aku kehilangan kendali, kalau aku _gagal _para vampire akan bebas sepenuhnya. Korea, Tiongkok akan dibanjiri oleh darah orang-orang yang tidak berdosa.

"_kemarilah pemburu kecil, kecaplah". _

_Tes. _

_Tes. _

_Tes._

Tao menggeliat dari pengaruh gambaran-gambaran brutal itu. Yang satu kenangan, yang satunyalagi mungkin bisa terjadi lagi di masa depan. "tidak semua vampire jahat. Hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka yang pernah kehilangan kendali. Sama seperti manusia".

Tangan Kris menangkup pipi Tao. "tapi mereka bukan manusia kan?".

Tao terdiam.

Tangan Kris panas, tapi suaranya dingin. "jawabaku, Tao". Keangkuhan yang ditunjukkan oleh Kris menyesakkan nafas, tapi yang membuatnya lebih buruk adalah ia berhak melakukannya. Kekuasaannya... lebih dari sekedar mempesona.

"bukan". Tao mengakui. "vampire haus darah membunuh dengan keinginan kejam yang unik... mereka tidak pernah berhenti. Jumlahnya bisa mencapai ribuan orang".

"jadi kau mengerti, tangan besi diperlukan untuk mengendalikan". Kris semakin mendekat, hingga bagian depan tubuh mereka bersentuhan dan tangannya meluncur turun ke pinggang Tao.

Tao tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah Kris tanpa menengandahkan kepala. Rasanya terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan saat itu. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah melebur. Melebur dan membawa Kris bersamanya, supaya Kris bisa melakukan berbagai hal eortis dan nikmat kepada tubuhnya yang nyeri.

"perbincangan tentang vampirenya sudah cukup". Kata Kkris, bibirnya berada di daun telinga Tao.

"ya", bisik Tao, tangannya membelai lengan Kris. "ya".

Kris mencium telinga Tao, turun ke sepanjang rahangnya, sebelum menimpali, "ya".

Kegembiraan mengalir di darah Tao, kenikmatan tajam yang tidak ingin ditolak olehnya. Ia ingin melucuti pakaian Kris dan mencari tahu apakah malaikat tertinggi memang diciptakan seperti manusia, menjilat kulit itu, menandai tubuh itu dengan kukunya, bergerak bersama, memiliki Kris... dimiliki oleh pria itu. Segalanya tidak berarti lagi.

Bibir Kris menyentuh bibir Tao dan ia pun mengerang. Tangan Kris di pinggulnya mengencang ketika Kris megangkatnya tanpa perlu bersusah payah dan mulai menciumnya dengan sepenuh hati. Api menjalar dari erotisnya ciuman terbuka mereka hingga membuat jari kakinya melengkung, membuat titik di tengah-tengah pahanya menegang. "panas". Kris membiarkannya bernafas. "terlalu panas".

Tiba-tiba es melapisi udara dan embun sejuk mengelilingi Tao, masuk ke pori-porinya dan membelainya dengan posesif. "sudah lebih baik?". Kris menciumnya lagi sebelum ia sempat menjawab. Lidah Kris memasuki mulutnya, tubuh pria itu keras dan sempurna dan...

_Segalanya tidak berarti lagi._

Kata-kata itu keliru. Pemikiran itu keliru.

Luhan berarti.

Suho berarti.

_Dirinya _berarti.

Bibir Kris turun ke leher Tao dan ke bagian yang dipamerkan oleh kancing kemejanya yang terbuka. "indah".

_Sudah ribuan tahun aku tidak mempunyai kekasi manusia. Tapi kau... menggugahku._

Ia hanya mainan.

Yang bisa dipermainkan dan disingkirkan.

Kris dapat mengendalikan pikirannya.

Menjerit dengan penuh amarah, Tao menendang Kris kuat-kuat sehingga ia sendiri terlempar. Keterkejutan dan kesakitan yang ia rasakan ketika tulang ekornya membentur lantai menyentakkan sisa gairah terakhir yang begitu mendalam, begitu membuatnya seperti orang bodoh sekarang. "dasar bajingan! Apa perkosaan membangkirkan gairahmu?"

Selama sedetik yang singkat, Tao menyangka ia melihat keterkejutan membayangi ekspresi Kris, tapi tepat pada saat itu keangkuhan yang akrab balas menatapnya. "patut dicoba". Kris mengangkat bahu. "jangan bilang kau tidak menikmatinya".

Tao merasa begitu marah sehingga ia tidak berhenti untuk berpikir. Untuk mengingat mengapa ia datang kemari. Sambil menjerit sekali lagi, ia menerjang Kris. Yang membuatnya terkejut, ia berhasil memukul beberapa kali sebelum Kris mencengkram lengannya dan mendesaknya ke dinding.

Sayap Kris dibentangkan sehingga Tao tidak bisa melihat ruangan itu lagi dan begitu pria itu menggeram, "tinggalkan kami!". Barulah Tao menyadari bahwa ada orang lain masuk.

"baik, hyung".

_Vampire. Sehun. _

Tao begitu linglung, begitu dipenuhi gairah buatan yang sudah menjadi amarah, sehingga ia tidak mendengar Sehun masuk. "aku akan membunuhmu".

Merasa hampir diperkosa, Tao merasa sangat geram dan malu. Seharusnya ia sudah mewaspadai taktik semacam itu dari Kris, tapi nyatanya tidak. Itu membuatnya menjadi orang tolol kelas satu. "lepaskan aku!"

Kris menatap To, mata birunya tiba-tiba berubag menjadi gelap. Seolah badai melanda. "tidak. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau akan membuatku melukaimu"/

Selama sesaat, Tao tertegun. _Kris peduli_. Ia menjerit lagi. "enyah dari pikiranku".

"aku tidak merasuki pikiranmu, pemburu".

Penggunaan panggilan formal itu terasa seperti tamparan verbal, membuat Tao menggunakan akal sehatnya kembali. Bukannya merespons dengan kemarahan yang sudah mendidih di dalam dirinya, ia malah menarik nafas dalam-dalam beberapa kali dan berusaha untuk menyingkir ke tempat tenang di otaknya, tempat sama dengan tempat yang dituju kapanpun kenangan tentang jonghyun... tidak, ia tidak boleh kembali kesana. Mengapa masa lalu tidak meninggalkannya sendirian hari ini?

Tao menarik nafas dalam-dalam sekali lagi.

Bau laut, sejuk, segar, kuat.

Kris.

Tao membuka mata. "aku baik-baik saja".

Kris menunggu beberapa saat sebelum melepaskan Tao. "pergilah. Kita diskusikan masalah ini nanti".

Tangan Tao sudah gatal untuk mengambil senjata, tapi ia hanya membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar. Ia tidak mau mati—tidak sebelum ia memahat mata pembohong Kris dan melemparnya ke tempat penampungan limah yan paling dalam dan yang paling kotor Yang dapat ia temukan.

Begitu mendengar pintu lift menutup, Kris menghubungi bagian keamanan. "jangans ampai ia luput dari pengawasan. Pastikan Tao tetap aman".

"baik, hyung". Merupakan respons dari Sehun, tapi Kris mendengar nada heran dalam suara si Vampire.

Kris menutup telpon tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan tersirat itu. Mengapa ia membiarkan si pemburu tetap hidup setelah menyerangnya?

_Apa perkosaan membangkitkan gairahmu? _

Bibir Kris menegang. Buku-buku jarinya memutih ketika ia mengepalkan tangan. Ia pernah melakukan dan dituduh melakukan berbagai hal selama masa hidupnya yang panjang. Tapi ia tidak pernah mencumbu seorang pun secara paksa. _Tidak pernah. _Ia juga tidak melakukannya hari ini.

Tapi sesuatu telah terjadi.

Karena itulah ia membiarkan Tao menyerangnya—ia perlu melampiaskan amarah, dan kejijikannya terhadap dirinya sendiri begit besar sehingga ia menerima pukulan-pukulan tado. Ada beberapa pantangan yang tidak boleh dilanggar. Fakta bahwa ia sudah melewati garis tebal yang dibuatnya berabad-abad silam membuatnya memikirkan kondisi mentalnya sendiri. Ia tahu aliran darahnya lancar—ia sudah diperiksa kemarin—jadi ini bukanlah akibat dari racun yang mengganggu otaknya, membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas kekuasaannya.

Jadi, ia tidak memahami keadaannya sekarang.

Kris mengumpat dalam bahasa kuno yang sudah lama punah. Ia tidak mungkin bertanya pada Kelompok Sepuluh karena jawaban mereka mungkin tidak dapat dipercaya, kecuali Chen dan Lay. Lay tidak tertarik kepada kekuatan sepele. Ia usah terlalu jauh, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak berasal dari dunia ini. sementara Chen, Kris tidak yakin tentangnya, tapi pria yang satu itu merupakan yang terpintar di antara mereka.

Masalahnya, Lay menghindari kenyamanan – kenyamamnan modern seperti telpon. Ia tinggal di gunung di sebuah pedesaan. Kepalan tangan Kris semakin kuat. Ia tidak boleh meninggalkan kota sementara Chanyeol berkeliaran. Berati ia hanya memiliki satu pilihan.

Ketika ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan cepat-cepat, pandangannya tertuju ke tabung pesan yang ditinggalkan Tao. Panda Takdir merupakan harta karun kuno, ia mendapatkannya sewaktu masih menjadi malaikat muda yang melayani malaikat tertinggi dulu sekali. Menurut legenda, panda itu terbentuk dari gabungan kekuatan Kelompok Sepuluh yang pertama. Ia tidak mengetahui kebenarannya, tapi tidak bisa disangkal lagi, benda itu tak ternilai. Ia memberikannya kepada Tao untuk alasan-alasan yang tidak dipahaminya. Tapi Tao harus menerimanya. Panda ini sudah menyandang nama pemburu itu sekarang.

Setelah mengambil tabung itu, Kris naik ke penthouse dan secara khusus menuju ruangan hitam pekat yang terdapat di tengah. Kaum manusia pasti menganggap ruangan itu penuh dengan hawa jahat, tapi kadang kala kegelapan tidak lebih dari sebuah alat, baik maupun jahat.

Jiwa si pengguna alatlah yang dapat mengubah berbagai hal. Tangan Kris mencengkram tabung pesan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya selama berabad-abad, ia tidak yakin siapa dirinya. Bukan orang baik. Ia belum pernah menjadi orang baik. Tapi ia juga belum pernah menjadi orang jahat... hingga hari ini.

Racun

Mereka bodoh, mereka semua. Mereka pikir ia bisa mati.

Ia tertawa, tidak memedulikan rasa sakit yang menyayat matanya dan meresap masuk ke tubuhnya, penderitaan yang dapat mengubah ususnya menjadi air, tulangnya menjadi bubur. Ia tertawa hingga suara tawanya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di seluruh alam semesta. Satu-satunya kebenaran.

Oh, tidak, ia tidak akan mati. Ia akan bertahan melalui percobaan yang mereka sebut racun ini. suatu kebohongan. Suatu usaha untuk menyatukan kekuatan mereka. Ia bukan hanya akan bertahan, ia akan menjadi seorangd ewa. Dan begitu ia selesai, Kelompok Sepuluh akan gemetar dan bumi menjadi gelap karena aliran sungai darah.

Darah yang kental, menyehatkan, dan sensual.

Tao keluar dari pintu Tower dan terus berjalan, mengabaikan taksi yang sudah menunggu. Amarah yang membara, lebih kuat, lebih dalam, lebih berbahaya dari pada apapun yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, menimbulkan rasa sakit tapi juga membuatnya tetap hidup, membuatnya tetap maju.

Bajingan itu, bajingan terkutuk itu!

Tao merasa ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin. Ia sangat ingin memukul Kris sampai mati. Tapi Tao sadar, bahwa melakukannya sama saja dnegan mengakui bahwa ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Kris, sesuatu yang _manusiawi_.

Mencium bau yang sudah akrab, Tao membalikkan badan, belati sudah berada dalam genggamannya. "pulanglah vampire". Suaranya bagaikan amarah yang meleleh.

Sehun membungkuk sopan. "seandainya aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu. Sayang...". ia menegakkan badan, kacamata hitamnya memantulkan bayangan Tao yang sedang marah sehingga Tao bisa melihatnya. "aku mendapat perintah lain".

"apa kau selalu menuruti perintah majikanmu?"

Bibir Sehun menipis. "aku tetap bersama Kris hanya karena loyalitas".

"yah benar. Seperti seekor anak anjing". Tao tersenyum sinis. "apa kau juga mencium kakinya kalau dia memintanya?"

Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Tao, bergerak dengan begitu cepat sehingga ia sudah mencengkram tangan Tao yang memegang belati sebelum Tao sempat menarik nafas. "jangan mendesakku, pemburu. Aku ini kepala keamanan Kris. Kalau terserah kepadaku, kau akan dirantai, menjerit-jerit sementara dagingmu tercabik-cabik dari tulangmu".

Bau Sehun yang erotis membuat gambaran itu menjadi lebih kejam lagi. "bukankah Kris sudah memintamu menghentikan permainan bau ini?"

"itu kemarin malam". Sehun semakin mendekat, raut wajahnya yang dibentuk dengan indah, lekukan bibirnya menunjukkan sedikit kekejaman. "hari ini mungkin dia merasa luarbiasa kesal terhadapmu. Dia tidak akan keberatan kalau aku menggigit sekali saja dengan berhati-hati". Sehun sengaja memamerkan taringnya sekilas pada Tao.

"di jalan ini?" tanya Tao, memperhatikan garis di leher Sehun, sepenuhnya menyadari desakan yang dirasakan oleh vampire itu.

Sehun tidka perlu repot-repot memandang ke sekelilingnya. "kita berada di Angels Tower. Jalanannya milik kami".

"tapi..." Tao tersenyum. "aku bukan milik kalian!". Menyayatkan belatinya, ia mengukir sebuah garis melintang di tenggorokan Sehun.

Darah menyembur keluar dari nadi Sehun tapi Tao sudah menyingkir. Sehun memegangi lehernya dan jatuh berlutut, kacamatanya terjatuh dan menunjukkan matanya yang seperti api yang membara. Tao membaca kematiannya di mata itu.

"jangan cengeng seperti bayi", gumam Tao. "kita sma-sama tahu bahwa vampire seusiamu akan pulih dalam waktu sepuluh menit kedepan". Bau vampire yang menyengat mengganggu indranya. "dan ini dia teman-temanmu, datang untuk membantu. Senang berbicara denganmu, Sehun sayang".

"jalang".

"terimakasih".

Sehun benar-benar tersenyum, kejam, berbahaya, menakutkan seperti neraka. "aku suka pria jalang". Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan lebih jelas, proses pemulihan berlangsung lebih cepat dari yang disangka oleh Tao.

Tapi rasa lapar mengerikan dalam nada suara Sehunlah yang menarik perhatian Tao. Vampire mesum yang terkutuk itu benar-benar menyukai belati. Sial. Tao segera berlari. Begitu pulih, Sehun pasti mengejarnya. Dan sekarang, ia lebih khawatir kalau ia dirayu sehingga kehilangan akal sehat daripada kalau ia dibunuh.

Sehun mungkin membuatnya merindu penuh damba, tapi ia tidak menginginkan Sehun kalau vampire itu tidak berada di dekatnya dan memengaruhinya dengan bau. Yang Tao rasakan adalah dorongan, bau itu, jauh lebih kuat ketimbang apapun yang pernah ia dengar. Tapi itu tidak seberapa mengejutkan kalau dibandingkan dengan orang yang dipanggil hyung oleh Sehun.

Kris telah memengaruhinya diantara satu tarikan nafas dan nafasberikutnya. Ia pikir ia sudah belajar mendeteksi Kris, memahami putusnya hubungan antara olak dan kehendak yang menyertai usaha Kris sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini, tidak ada apa-apa. Di satu detik ia sedang mengkhawatirkan vampire pembunuh berantai, di detik berikutnya seluruh tubuhnya sudah bersandar ke tubuh indah Kris, berusaha menghisap lidah pria itu di mulutnya. Kalau tidak menghentikannya, ia yakin ia pasti sudah menghisap yang lain-lainnya juga.

Wajahnya merona.

Bukan karena marah, walaupun perasaan itu juga ada. Karena gairah. Karena panas. Mungkin ia tidak menginginkan Sehun saat pria itu tidak berada di dekatnya, tapi ia menginginkan sang malaikat tertinggi . itu menjadikannya calon penghuni rumah sakit jiwa, tapi sama sekali tidak membenarkan apa yang telah dilakukan Kris.

Sesaat kemudia, Tao keluar dari area Angels Towers dan menuju ke jalanan kota yang ramai. Ia merogoh kantong celananya dan merogoh ponsel. "aku perlu dijemput". Ia terengah ketika seseorang menjawab. "mengirim lokasi". Ia menekan sebuah tombol dan mengaktifkan perangkat GPS. Ia tidak boleh diam di satu tempat.

Tao mencari taksi, tapi tentu saja tidak ada satu pun yang kelihatan.

Dua menit kemudian, ia merasa sangat lapar. Ia pergi ke sebuah swalayan yang digemari oleh vampire-vampire kelas atas dan para penghibur mereka.

Gambaran adegan erotis yang ia saksikan pada malam sebelumnya memenuhi benaknya.

Menggairahkan.

Sensual.

Menggda.

Bukan pelacur, tapi pecandu. Dan yang paling parah ia tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Kalau Kris naik ke ranjangnya sekali saja—ini tidak akan terjadi karena ia akan langsung mengebiri pria itu pada kesempatan pertama yang ia miliki—mungkin ia akan mendambakan pria itu sampai akhir hidupnya. Kesal, ia mengayunkan tangannya dan menghindari seorang anak yang sedang bermain papan luncur.

"dimana vampirenya?" seru anak itu. "bung..."

Oh sial! Tao menoleh ke belakang bahunya dan melihat Sehun sedang mengejarnya. Daah di kemeja Sehun tampak seperti bunga berwarna merah tua, tapi lehernya baik-baik saja, wajah tampannya sudah dibersihkan. Kembali memalingkan kepala, Tao menerobos lalu lintas, menyebrangi jalan di tengah-tengah suara klakson, umpatan dan beberapa teriakan bersemangat. seorang turis mulai memotret. Bagus. Mungkin si turis bisa mendapat sebuah foto dimana ia sedang digigit oleh vampire, sebelum Sehun membuatnya merangkak, memohon dan haus seks.

Tiba-tiba pistolnya sudah berada di genggamannya. Kemungkinan ia bisa benar-benar membunuh Sehun dengan cara menembaknya meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil, dan kalaupun terjadi, ia pasti dituntut. Kecuali tentu saja ia bisa membuktikan bahwa Sehun berniat menyakitinya. Ia tahu sekarang.

"begini, yang mulia. Dia mau bercinta dengan saya, memaksa saya menyukainya".

Yah, boleh juga.

Ia membalikkan badannya hampir menarik pelatuk pistolnya ketika sebuah motor berhenti di depannya. warnanya hitam pekat , sama sepeti pakaian dan helm pengendaranya.

Tao melompat ke boncengan an berpegangan erat demi nyawanya yang berharga.

Tangan Sehun menyenggol bahunya ketika motor itu menjauh. Tao menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di pinggir jalan. Memperhatikannya pergi. Sang vampire meniupkan ciuman hangat untuknya.

Kris menutup pintu ruangan seba hitam itu. Selama sedetik, ia berdiri dalam kegelapan dan memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Lay benar-benar terpisah dari kehidupan manusia.

Apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Tao merupakan sesuatu yang sangat manusiawi, sangat nyata.

Rahangnya mengencang, tahu bahwa ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Tidak dengan Jessica sebagai ibunya. Kalau ini awal dari kemunduran...

Berjalan secara naluriah ke tengah ruangan, Kris memusatkan kekuatan malaikatnya kepada cahaya yang berada dalam dirinya. Seperti glamour, ini merupakan sesuatu yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh malaikat tertinggi. Tapi berbeda dengan glamour, kemampuan ini menuntut harga yang jauh lebih mahal. Selama dua belas jam setelah melakukannya, ia akan menjadi Sunyi, dikuasaioleh bagian otaknya yang belum pernah dan tidak akan pernah mengenal belas kasihan.

Karena itulah ia jarang menggunakan bentuk komunikasi yang satu ini. setelahnya, ia akan menjadi seperti monster yang bersembunyi di hatinya, di hati semua malaikat tertinggi. Kekuasaan bukan hanya candu yang merusak, tapi juga menghancurkan. Pada salah satu masa Sunyi itulah ia menghukum vampire di mal itu.

Hukumannya tidak bisa ditawar lagi,. Tapi kesunyian dalam dirinya telah mengubah jiwanya menjadi sesuatu yang menyerupai inlis. Sekarang, ia harus memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan melakukan apa pun yang merugikan selama masa tersebut. Masalahnya adalah, begitu berubah dingin, ia elihat segalanya dalam cahaya yang berbeda dan juga bisa mengubah pikirannya.

Tapi ini harus dilakukan.

~tbc~

Akhirnya author bisa update juga. Maaf ya kalau updatenya lama. Soalnya ga tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini author jadi males nulis *curcol*.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview fanfic chapter 3 kemarin. Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah memberikan kritik dan saran bagi fanfic nista author ini yah

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan bisa tulis di review, nanti author jawab di chapter selanjutnya.

Bbbyyyyyyeeeeee


End file.
